dreams
by FireWolf1
Summary: Hermione and Kari (digimon/hp) start having realy weird dreams about a new enemy. 7 up soon. Please review:) SEVEN IS UP!!! might be a bit confusing at times though
1. Prologue

Dreams  
By: ME!! HeHe  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon! If I did the fifth book would be out already   
"Where am I? Is this a dream" Hermione asked in her dream. Suddenly she looks over at three stakes. Tied to one stake are Ron & Victor; on another are four people that she had never seen before in real life, only in her dreams, she knew them as Fire, Air, Earth, and Water. The first three were children about her age, Water was a bit older, around twenty three. on the last stake were three children she had never even seen before, all were boys. One was a tall blonde about her age, he looked like he would be a tough fighter. Another was tall, as well, with long spiked brown hair, he had a big brother look about him. The last one was also tall, with hair that looked like black silver in the moon light, Hermione could tell that in sunlight it would look like a dark indigo. While she was looking at the stakes some one had come up behind her; when she turned around she screamed.  
Hermione woke with a start as Viktor and Harry burst in to the Gryffindor girls dorm. "Are you all right?" Viktor asked her.  
"I think so," Hermione replied.  
*******mean while in Japan*******  
"What the hell was that?" Kari asked the silent room  
  
  
well pleeez review if you do ill put up the next chapter! 


	2. New Students

"Calm down, Kari" T.K. said as he ran to catch up with his long time friend and on-and-off girlfriend.  
  
"After all, we're only going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry," Ken said sarcasticly, also catching up. He felt very nervous, as if he could sense that some new enemy was stalking them, and giving the Lightchild nightmares on purpose.  
  
Since it was 4:00 in the morning Gatomon decided to chat with her human counter part and the other Digidestined. "Calm down Ken! If Voldy himself shows up, I'm feeling so good that I'd fight like the wildcat I truly am."  
  
"Don't tell me you've been having nightmares, too, Ken," Yolei said. By this time all of the others had come up.  
  
"No, I'm just paranoid. I guess it comes from me being the old and evil Digimon Emperor." he replied, not wanting the others to worry.  
  
"Ken, relax. MY nightmare was probably the result of my mom's mushroom enchiladas," Kari told him wanting him not to worry as well.  
  
"True. My stomach was in turmoil after that, at least," Tai said. "So what terminal was our plane at?"  
  
*********~********~******~******~******~*******~*********~*******~****  
  
"Are you sure you are all vright Hermione?" Viktor asked later that day.  
  
"Yes- well maybe no," she replied snugling closer.  
  
"Do you think it had something to do vith the return of the Dark Lord?"  
  
"I don't know. It didn't look human though," Hermione sighed. It had been a long night and those kids from Japan were ariving in three hours via Concord then portkey.  
  
"May I remind you that He doesn't look human. After all that spell that brought him a body had snake venom in it," Harry replied as he, Ron and two house-elves entered the room.  
  
"That's not what I ment. The- thing- that I saw was- well, it looked more demonic than that sketch you drew."  
  
"That doesn't sound very good, Hermes," Ron said.  
  
"Please miss, don't be afraid. Dumbledore is a very great man, miss. And Dobby thinks you are just scared." One of the house elves said. Hermione looked at him sharply. Dobby was wearing a pair of socks patterned with fires and knives, a children's blue shirt and a pair of soccer shorts.  
  
"Miss, drink this. Winky knows it might help you relax, Professor Snape taught it to us before he went on that trip," Winky said, handing them each a cup of tea.  
  
"You're doing a lot better, Winky," Hermione said as she looked the house-elf over.  
  
Winky was wearing a black skirt and brown shirt, each of homespun quality. "Professor Snape is thinking of keeping me as a personal servant, so that when he's gone the substitute will know what to do."  
  
"That's very good, Winky. I think you'll do a whole heck of a lot better with him than that overstuffed pompous---. Oops! Sorry, I lost control of my temper."  
  
"Don't worry miss. I know what you mean." Winky said in reply. The rest of the room was just looking at her with surprise.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't know you had it in you," Ron said as he started to laugh.  
  
******~*****~***~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~****~~~*~**~~~*~*~~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, where are we supposed to meet the head master?" Cody asked as Tai rummaged around in his bag for the letter.  
  
"That's what I'm looking for."  
  
"Tai, I think it said to meet him and one of the professors at the King's Cross train station," Sora said pulling her letter out of a back pocket. (Yes this is a Taiora, if you don't like it you can kiss my @$$)  
  
"Well we're almost there then," Matt said.  
  
~~~~~*~~~**~*~*~~*~~~~*~*~**~*******~~*~*~*****~~~~********~**~*~*~*  
  
"The Japanese students will be arriving here shortly. Severus? Are you sure you're all right?" Dumbledore said to Professor Snape.  
  
"I'm not sure Headmaster. What if when the new DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) professors come and she's one of them, and she completely hates me for what I've done. After all, I WAS a Death Eater until I met the new improved you."  
  
"Don't worry Severus. She know's you were spy for us as well," Dumbledore said, his glasses twinkling in the pale moonlight.  
  
"Thanks alot! Any way here come the new students," Snape replied as the digidestined showed up.  
  
"Welcome to England. I hope your flight was a good one?" Dumbledore said in fluent Japanese.  
  
"It was. My name is Tai Kamia, and this is my sister, Kari." Tai said. introducing himself and his sister.  
  
"I'm Matt Takaishi."  
  
"My name's T.K., I'm Matt's brother"  
  
"I'm Sora."  
  
"I'm Joe."  
  
"Mimi over here!"  
  
"Izzy," and his was one of the shortest introductions.  
  
"I'm Davis."  
  
"The name's Yolei."  
  
"My name's Ken."  
  
"I'm Cody."  
  
Snape just stared or nodded where appropriate, as he knew no Japanese.  
  
"Well, if that's every body?" Dumbledore said as he pulled out the portkey. "Just put a finger on it."  
  
Everybody put a finger on the key and they dissapeared to Hogsmede.  
  
***********************************************************************~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well? What do you think? And if you know everybody's last name that would be appreciated!  
  
*************************************************Please review as well!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. New Teachers

*note I use the European method of time.  
  
"Well here we are," Annie McDawson said as she reined in her horse.  
  
"I could tell that Fire!" said her half-brother, Ian.  
  
"Water, leave her alone," commented Anine's best friend, Ivee Rawlinson.  
  
"Yea, Earth's right you ought to leave your sister alone," Said Craig "Tornado" Jaron, a bit too sarcasticly.  
  
"And you, Air, would do best to keep quite! After all, some professors here at Hogwarts have a habit of fainting away at the slightest noise!" Annie replied. She was the shortest of the four, around five feet and two inches. But with her spiked flame red hair and ash grey eyes, people ignored her height.  
  
Ian was the tallest, around six feet eight. Like his sister, he had ash grey eyes, but his hair was short, blue, and wavy.  
  
Ivee was around five-six with long green hair, and fathomless black eyes. People weren't surprised when they learned she also had a drop of veela's blood in her, her hair had that same floaty characteristics.  
  
Tornado was around six feet even, and he was definitely the strangest. His blonde hair looked as if an actual tornado had run through it.  
  
"I have let's race to the gamekeepers cabin and see if we can't get our pegusus' some food?" Annie asked sitting forward in her seat.  
  
"Great Idea!" Tornado and Ian said together as they spurred their mounts onward.  
  
************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys, I think that we need to go meet our new teachers and potential roomates," Ron said as he looked at his watch. It was now 22:00 (10:00)  
  
"That is true, as Dumbledore said they would be arriving around now," Harry agreed.  
  
As they made their way down to the hall, Harry couldn't figure out why they were getting new students, and today of all days; when there was a week until September first.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting at the bottom of the main stairs, with twelve people Harry, Ron, Vicktor, or Hermione knew. "Every body, I would like you to meet the twelve Digidestined."  
  
"Vot do you mean by that, Headmaster?" Viktor asked in some confusion, Ron looked just as confused.  
  
"What I mean, Mr. Krum, is that they and there digital- electrical- animal like counter parts, have the power to save the world. The guy they know as Genai is a close contact of mine." Dumbledore said looking around. Seeing the look on Hermione's face he added, "Yes miss Granger, there are ways of making appliances work around these parts."  
  
"So can we meet these digital creatures?" Harry asked.  
  
"They want to know if they can see your digimon." Dumbledore said in Japanese.  
  
"Of course they can, but don't you think it would be better if we can understand them as well?" Tai asked as the others opened there bags.  
  
"Where are my manners," Dumbledore replied. He muttered some thing and waved his wand.  
  
Harry and Tai decided to test the spell out at the same time.  
  
"My name's Harry."  
  
"Mine's Tai."  
  
"Well now that we know spell works, can we get to bed?" said a voice from bhend them.  
  
"Craig! You ruined it!" said Ivee and Annie at the same time, while Ian just sniggered.  
  
"Now that every body's here, we can go to bed!"  
  
***********THE*NEXT*MORNING****************************************  
  
Ron groaned as he got up. "I was hoping it was all a dream."  
  
"Me too, but the new students are getting unoficialy sorted to day, and we have to meet the new teachers. That red-head's kind of cute," Harry replied as he rumaged around in his trunk.  
  
"Vos that a dream or vot?" Viktor asked as he got up. As he was here for two reasons, to help with teaching (and to protect Hermione), he was put into Gryffindor with Harry and Ron.  
  
"No Viktor, it wasn't a dream. It was a friggin nightmare!" Ron said sarcasticly after he plunged his head into a bucket full of cold water. "That felt good."  
  
"Sirs the Headmaster wishes for you to come to the Great Hall as soon as you are awake and -dry," said a house elf as Vicktor had just done the same thing that Ron did.  
  
"One too many last night Viktor? And Ron, I didn't know you even had a butterbeer last night," Harry said jokingly.  
  
"I just felt extremly exausted," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Let's get going then, shall we?" Harry asked.  
  
"So who are the new professors?" Harry asked a few minutes later as he, Ron, Viktor joined Hermione and Ginny at the table.  
  
"I don't know, but they look like the four that were tied to the other stake, and three of the Digidestined look like the other three from my dream."  
  
''Lucky for you Trelawny didn't hear," Ginny said as she picked up a piece of toast.  
  
"Too true sis. If she did she'd most likely swoop in on you like a dementor after it's prey!" Ron added  
  
"Yes, let's keep this secret from Trelawny, after all she thinks you don't have much in the way of an inner eye, but we know that it often opens only to our subconscious," said some one behind them. Harry yelped and pulled his wand.  
  
"Scare ya?" said Craig.  
  
"Tornado, why do you keep on ruining our best jokes?" Ivee asked, annoyed.  
  
"Because it's fun!"  
  
"Any way," Annie said pushing between the bickering pair, "My name's Annie McDawson. These are my best friends, Ivee Rawlinson and Craig Jaron. And that's my brother Ian." she said, jerking her head in the direction of the staff table where her blue haired brother sat.  
  
"Sorry for scarin' ya. Me n' Ivee are from the U.S. since you're obviously wonderin' about our accents," Craig said as Professor Snape walked into the hall.  
  
He hadn't noticed Annie yet (he had last night but he was "called" away on bussiness), but she had (She was too tired to care). She was now glaring solidly at him. Suddenly he turned around and looked at her with the strangest look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry I'm on the Light side, NOT one of his anymore," Snape said as he came over. After he said that you could see her relax, visibly.  
  
"A little better," she said as she left her friends looking confused.  
  
"What was that about? It looks like they knew each other; but, how?" Craig asked ignoring his suroundings.  
  
"I don't know Tornado," Ivee said, looking over at her best friend (who was debating with Hagrid and Ian on some thing), a worried look on her face.  
  
"Did I ask that aloud?" Craig asked coming to his surroundings.  
  
"Yes, you did. And why do they sometimes call you 'Tornado'?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Two reasons. Number one is that I have the power to control the winds; and two is that I act like a tornado at times," he said, a twinkle in his eyes for Ivee.  
  
"You always have to act like an ass, don't you?" Ivee replied.  
  
"Yes." 


	4. First Classes

*******************SEPTEMBER**1st*************************************  
  
"This is realy interesting. Only half the school came back," Harry said as he looked around the Great Hall.  
  
"It's also sad," Cho said as she came up behind Harry.  
  
"How are you, Cho?" Harry asked in sympathy. He knew what it's like to loose some one you loved, after all, hadn't he lost his parents in much the same way that she had lost Cedric?  
  
"Misserable. I had to debate with my parents endlessly on me going back to Hogwarts. I wan't to remember Cedric and all that we shared, here, where he and I first met." She said that with a slight blush.  
  
"At least you have the funiest 'lover's triangle' in Hogwarts history to cheer you up. Remind me to squish that Skeeter woman the next time I see her," Ron joked as he sat between Harry and Hermione; Cho laughed at this and went off to find her friends that had come.  
  
"Hey, Potter, how are you doing?" came a smooth voice from behind Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy. Playing spy for that worm of father?" Ginny said as she came up.  
  
"No, I'm now living with relatives. After that stupid stunt my father pulled mid august, I don't wan't anything to deal with the Dark Lord," he replied, looking sincere.  
  
Snape and Annie walked by, with Snape saying hi to Malfoy, and Annie just waiting for them to finish. when Malfoy finnaly saw Annie, though, his jaw practicly went through the floor.  
  
"Vot's going on Malfoy, you look as if you knew her?" Viktor asked, seeing the expresion on Malfoy's face.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough," Malfoy replied almost to himself, as he went to sit at his empty table, lost in a brown study.  
  
Harry couldn't place a finger on it, but he could of sworn that Annie reminded him of some one, but before he tried to piece it together, Dumbledore had entered with McGonnagall.  
  
"Before we begin what might prove to be the most trying year in our lives, we have twelve new students from Japan," Dumbledore said as McGonnagall put the Sorting Hat on to the stool.  
  
"Tai Kamea," McGonnagall called as Tai went to be sorted.  
  
"Gryffyndor!" the hat shouted almost at once.  
  
"Hikari Kamea."  
  
"Gryffyndor!"  
  
"Matt Takaishi."  
  
"Gryffyndor!"  
  
"Joe ______." (AN: If you know all the names i would appreciate if you emailed me them to wolfierain87@hotmail.com)  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"T.K. Takaishi."  
  
"Gryffyndor"  
  
"Izzy Izumi."  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Sora _____"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Mimi _____"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Davis _____"  
  
"Gryffyndor"  
  
"Yolei ____"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Cody ____"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Ken Ichijouji"  
  
The hat had to think about this one. Ken had plenty of courage, smarts, and was also was a hard worker. But he also had a lot of ambition. The hat decided to put him into "Slytherin".  
  
"Just don't pull an Emporrer on us, Ken," Kari said as she hugged him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"This is interesting. Ginny has the same schedule for thursdays as we do," Ron commented as he looked over their new class lists.  
  
"And what would that be?" Harry asked as he and Hermione looked through the copy of the Prophet.  
  
"Four hours of Defense folowed by Potions."  
  
"Funny, today happens to be thursday," Viktor said with a hint of sarcasm  
  
Just then the bell rang to start class. "I don't want to be late to defense, after all we could learn something valuable," Hermione said as she gathered up her bookbag.  
  
"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. For the next five hours you will be learning the art of makimg amulets, and to physically fight off evil," Annie said.  
  
"We will focus on your strengths, and your weaknesses," Ian said as he glanced first at Harry, then on to Neville, Neville having coward into his seat by Snapes appearance.  
  
"I and Professors McDawson will be teaching you how to defend yourself with only scraps of metal and potion dips," Snape said, his voice cold and sharp as he looked at the combined Houses of Slytherin and Gryffyndor. "Professors Rawlinson and Jaron will be teaching you the fundumentals of basic physical defense."  
  
"We will be using swords, daggers, and any other weapon we hear that the Dark Lord is using," Ivee said, glancing sidelong at Professor Snape.  
  
"Yes, Voldemort's powers are great, but his greatest power lies in the fear and defenselessness you feel whenever He is mentioned," Snape said, looking more palid than usual as a in voluntary shudder went through the room.  
  
"Just why is he feared?" Davis asked, as usual.  
  
"Imagine Malomyotismon on a bad day, and 10 times more powerful, and also immortal," Malfoy replied before anybody else could.  
  
"Just how do you know about this?" Ken asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I think I just said that because she had been looking at me," he replied, jerking his chin in Kari's direction.  
  
"Interesting. I see that your father's trick this summer gave you the power of either telepathy or empathy," Craig said,  
  
"I think it's a bit of both."  
  
"You're Malfoy's son?" Annie asked a bit shocked.  
  
"Was, would be a better term."  
  
"May I speak to him out side, Severus?" Annie asked the head of Malfoy's house.  
  
"You may."  
  
Since Harry was next to the door, he heard every thing that was said between Annie and Malfoy.  
  
"Please don't tell any body who I really am, Draco. The only people who know are my three closest friends and you, and even then I don't think that they know the whole story.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not that much of a cold hearted bastard. But you might want to tell Potter and Snape the whole story, it might just give our side the edge we need to kill that- demon."  
  
"The whole story though? But I haven't had to face that part of me since I first learned it fifteen years ago. I guess I must trust your judgement. Well-" and that's where he had to stop listning as Snape had just placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Like she said, we'll learn the whole story later." And then he did something so astronomicaly rare: he smiled at Harry.  
  
"We will be doing a survey to find out what each of your strengths and weaknesses are. After that Ivee and I will be fitting you for your practice clothes and practice weapons," Craig said, handing out thick parchment sheafs as Annie and Malfoy entered.  
  
"Occasionaly me and the others will be using real weapons, but that's just the demonstrations," Ivee added, giving a worried sidelong glance to Annie.  
  
"Um Ivee, Severus; Madam Pomfrey asked that those that seem particularly good at Herbology to report to her during this time," Annie said, glancing at the slightly pale Neville.  
  
"Very well," Ivee said in reply, while Snape just glowered at Neville and Annie both.  
  
"Wil you quit creeping me out!" Annie said in mock self-defense.  
  
"You won't let me have any fun this year, will you?" he replied sarcasticly.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Annie replied with a semi-evil laugh.  
  
"Well, are we going to start this party or not?" Craig asked, looking from a sarcasticaly grinning Annie to an incensed Snape. 


	5. Revelations

"Oh Lani, I wish they would get here soon," Annie said as the alpha female of the forest's resident pack licked her chin, trying to comfort her.  
  
She had told her Ivee and Craig the whole story of her past, and now she was about to relate it too the teen famous for Voldemort's defeat. She was a little apprehensive about how Harry and Snape were going to take this; she almost stood this little part up, until Malfoy had shown up with his new and only roommate, Ken, both practicaly forcing her out the door.  
  
"Don't worry, we're here now," Harry said, coming round an arm of the forest.  
  
"Yes, what's so important and so secret that we had to come to this edge of the forest?" Snape asked.  
  
"My past. By the way, this is a friend of Lupin's and Black's, the alpha of the local pack, Lani. She will relay the story to them," she said. "Once I start, don't stop me. It will be hard enough to keep going during some parts of this, I haven't had to face this since I was five."  
  
*******(NOW*SWITCHES*TO*ANNIES*POV)*******************************  
  
"When I was little my mom said that I was born without a father, and so our clan elders wanted to throw me out for that. But they couldn't because I was the next clan protectress.  
  
"The clan protectress is born every generation to the McDawson clan, ours being the oldest pure blood clan. My mother was their generation's.  
  
"When I was five me and Mum's powers as protectress were tested. The Dark Lord showd up on family grounds and personaly sought my mum out (Mum was only twenty). I, unfortunately, was the first one to meet him, so when he saw me, well things got a little creepy. Mum came up and asked what the hell he was doing here. He drew her aside and whispered some thing, Mum went palid and screamed for me to run. I did, I ran so fast through the foliage of the pine forest that it all seems like a blur.  
  
"After a few hours I came back. I found my mum dead, and our castle in ruins; luckily my stepfather and Ian were looking after his holdings in northern Scotland.  
  
"I gathered all that I would need, like my wand and a few clothes, and set off to join them there and give them the bad news. Luckily my brother is realy close to me or I wouldn't through the night, as Voldemort came for me there as well.  
  
"When he showed up me and Ian were getting settled in Ian's room. He was telling me a story about the last battle between Fenrir and Odin. There was a scuffle between my stepfather and Voldemort; short, yet with enough noise to alert me and Ian. We fled right into a group of Death Eaters.  
  
"In other words we were trapped. Me and Ian were quickly tied to a nearby column. That's were Voldemort told me how I was conceived. My mom was raped by Voldemort himself. He said that he told my mum that he would be back for me when he deemed I would be ready," When I said this Harry nearly hit the roof, instead he hit the nearest tree. Severus looked shocked and disgusted.  
  
"He said that I was ready now, ready to take over the world with him. I did the only thing that I could think of to save both me and Ian; I agreed to go with him, on the condition that he would let Ian go free and healthy.  
  
"I guess you're also wondering how I know Draco. When I was 'freed' from the bindings that had held me against the column, Voldemort and his crew wisked me away to the Malfoy estate. There I learned that I was to be betrothed to the Malfoys son. My 'father' and his crew celebrated until nightfall; then Voldemort said that he had to secure my future, said something about killing a young boy that was predicted to be his downfall," Harry went pale at this.  
  
"I ran as fast as I could after that, the Death Eaters that had stayed thought I was running to get away to cry for my 'father'. I found a nice muggle couple, and they adopted me as their own. They were obsesed with the parapnormal, so when I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter they were only mildly surprised.  
  
"What I didn't know was that when I stepped foot onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time, Ian would be in suspended animation.  
  
"For three years I endured, until I couldn't take it any more. Being so close to some one who could help, yet not having the courage or even will to tell him is very unnerving. So when I turned thirteen I made a break for a wicca coven I had heard about in Texas. I knew it would be a great place for me to forget my troubles. That's also were I met Ivee and Craig.  
  
"Then I learned that I had to go back to save my brother. I was seventeen by this time.  
  
"And now here I am. My father has risen again, possibly even more powerful than when he first came to power.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"That's harsh," Harry said sympatheticaly as he sat down next to Annie "Knowing that if He did come back you were most likly to be in trouble again."  
  
"Severus, I wouldn't blame you if you completely hated me for this," Annie said, stroking Lani's fur.  
  
"Hate you? I think that makes you a stronger woman. I don't blame you for not even telling your best friends the whole truth," he said as he swept her into a hug; she started to cry. "Hush now, everything's going to be all right. After all he's been beaten before, and he can be beaten again," he added, letting her cry.  
  
For the second time that night, Harry hit a tree. "That bastard, tearing families apart like this. Subjecting a girl- part of his own blood!- to her worst fears! He and Skeeter ought to get together, they'd make a great pair," he said punching the tree for emphasis, not noticing the multitude of scratches.  
  
"Calm down Potter. We will defeat this evil. After all we start training next week," Snape said still, keeping an arm around Annie.  
  
"I know. I better get back to the tower. I hope you don't mind me telling Ron and Hermione, Professor McDawson," Harry said, gaining control of his temper.  
  
"You may," Annie replied, her eyes still closed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Thanks, Severus," Annie said an hour later, gazing up at the stars.  
  
"For what?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
"Just for letting me cry, and holding me while I cried. I haven't done that in a long time," she said, still not looking at him.  
  
"Well, you're welcome, I think," he said jokingly.  
  
"When I turned fifteen, I used to do this a lot. Just lying on the temple roofs under the full moon, watching the stars go silently past," Annie said, sighing. "I used to sit there, thinking what my life would be like if He did come back. Now that he has, I know that my musings were completly off. I always dreamt that he would come back and be an angel, completely sorry for what he did. But the thing that's the worst is that I'm single." she said, blushing to a soft pink in the moonlight.  
  
"Don't think that all dreams die that easily. After all you're only twenty," he replied, making Annie look at him incredulously.  
  
"True," she said with a smile.  
  
"Very true," he said just before he kissed her.  
  
"Funny; if my father had survived, I would be married to a guy that's five years younger than me; instead here I am with a guy that's fifteen years older than me," Annie said when they released. "Funnier still if you notice that he's my old fate's Head of House."  
  
Snape laughed and kissed her again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Potter, you just don't get it do you?" Malfoy asked as Ken just sat there preparing to stop a fight he felt was coming on.  
  
Harry gave up hating Malfoy at this moment and asked "What don't I get? Make sure I get the point."  
  
"What you don't get is that Fate delivers us in strange ways. I was betrothed to her before I left my father and the Malfoy fortune. I am now staying with the very same couple Annie stayed with when He died! She is still in the forest after two hours with Professor Snape, doing Lord knows what!" Malfoy yelled at him.  
  
As Hermione wasn't paying attention she had completely missed that last part. In the silence that had settled after Malfoy's out burst; she said "I feel like I'm only holding a few pieces of the puzzle, but what pieces?"  
  
"Duh, Miss Granger. But keep trying, you'll get it in time," Annie said as she and Snape walked in.  
  
"How old are you exactly?" Ron asked, speaking for the first time since Harry had retold Annie's story.  
  
"Twenty," Annie and Draco said at the same time, smiling at each other.  
  
"So how do you know her history?" Snape asked Malfoy.  
  
"Two reasons. One, I'm staying with the same couple that she stayed with. Two, my father told me the half she never told any one. That's the reason I left," Malfoy replied, a look of disgust and contempt crossing his face.  
  
"You don't like rape aparently." Hermione said, Draco and Annie shivered. 


	6. 

Draco sat there wondering what his life would be like if he had been married to Annie right now. He thought about what it would be like to have a couple of kids, 'One day,' he thought, as a picture flitted across his closed eyelids. 'Hell's bells, it might not turn out that bad, after all she's a pure, and definitely younger. Hell, she could be the start of a new life for me,' Draco added as he indulged that thought further.  
  
Ken's voice cut across the empty room. "I know how she feels," he voiced his thought.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco asked, confused from the half sleep he had just been in.  
  
"No Romeo, Professor McDawson."  
  
"Oh. Now, explain what you mean."  
  
"Er, well you know how I was once the evil digimon emperor, almost as evil as the Dark Lord? She's also probably gone through all of the struggle of concious that I went through," Ken said, his eyes closed, memories of all that he had done as the Emperor playing in his mind.  
  
"Ken, try not to think about the bad times, think about how happy you felt when you were close to defeating them," Wormmon said, such a mischievous look on his face that they all had to laugh.  
  
"True but we're all over being evil little demons, and I doubt Annie would seriously join his side. I'm even thinking about starting over," Draco said, remebering the way Ginny looked as the wind blew through her hair.  
  
"'O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?/ Deny thy father and refuse thy name;...'" Ken quoted, looking almost as mischievous as Wormmon had just looked.  
  
"I guess you could say that. After all I'm doing that second part right now," Draco replied.  
  
"Yea, all you need now is for you to be on the ground and her in a balcony over you. Now let's get some sleep, we start physical training tomorow," Ken said, stiffling a yawn.  
  
Draco just yawned in reply.  
  
"Good night," they both said at the same time.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Good morning class. Now that we've all recovered from our first week of school, we begin our training. Longbottom, you do know that you're supposed to report to Madam Pomfrey?" Ivee said, looking around at the class, taking notice of Ginny and Draco sitting together, and the glares they were getting from Ron; to Neville looking pale yet, somehow looking stronger; to Viktor and Hermione, both looking tired yet relaxed and happy.  
  
"I know, I just want to ask you who I could report to for private instruction," Neville said, a look of resolve on his face.  
  
"If he doesn't object, I would like to teach him," Snape said, getting surprised and even incredulous looks from every one except Annie, who looked like she knew and had argued with him on this and lost; and Neville, who looked slightly suspicious.  
  
"Thank you, I think," Neville said in reply.  
  
"Don't worry, he doesn't bite too terribly often," Annie said, getting a mischievios glare from Snape.  
  
Neville laughed as he looked from Snape to Annie, noticing that Annie had blushed slightly; then he left for the infirmary.  
  
"Too show you what a real fight is supposed to look like, we will have a demonstration," Craig said as he rummaged around in a back cupboard.  
  
"And our first match is between-," Ivee said looking at a clipboard she was holding.  
  
"Don't leave us in suspense Ivee," Annie said lounging in a chair next to Snape.  
  
"This is going to be interesting. Severus, Annie, your up," Ivee said, looking at the twosome with some thing like amusement on her face.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Annie said, getting her sword from Craig.  
  
By this time the whole class was paying attention.  
  
"I hope I'm not too late," Dimbledore said as he walked in.  
  
"You aren't," Craig said fixing a strap on Snape's sword belt.  
  
"You mean, they're going at it?" Dumbledore said, looking between Annie and Snape.  
  
"Yep," Ivee replied watching Annie as she did her warmups.  
  
"This is going to be good," he said, his eyes twinkling mischieviously.  
  
"Can we get this started?" Snape asked, partly to cover up Draco's sniggering.  
  
"Remember, the match goes until one of you gives up," Ivee said, putting a hand on Annie's shoulder.  
  
"Begin!" Craig said, as both he and Ivee sat behind the main desk.  
  
"I hope you're familiar with defeat!" Annie said as she drew her sword.  
  
"Not really," Snape replied as he countered Annies thrust.  
  
They blocked, spun and cut for five minutes or so, until Snape disarmed Annie. "Give up?"  
  
"Never!" She cried as she lunged and disarmed Snape.  
  
They fought hand to hand for an additional five minutes, until Snape had finaly pushed Annie into a row of tables along a wall.  
  
"Give up now?" Snape asked, panting.  
  
"No," Annie replied as she pushed him off, spun, and pinned Snape where she just was. "Do you?"  
  
"I give," Snape said as Annie backed off, knealing as was taught by his old training master.  
  
"As much as I am flattered, you don't have to kneal like a knight before his queen," Annie said, holding out her hand to help.  
  
"That's how I was trained. If we didn't kneal, our superior had the right to kill us," Snape said as he got up, holding on to Annie's hand.  
  
"Sounds like something he'd do," Craig said, handing a bottle of water to the two warriors.  
  
"Now let's see. Who would like to try this?" Ivee asked as she looked around the room.  
  
Two hands shot into the air immediately; Draco's and Ron's. Annie and Snape both thought that it had to do with Ginny sitting next to Draco.  
  
"I hope you don't mind being guenea pigs for this class," Craig said, mischievous.  
  
Ginny added "Don't get hurt, both of you."  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, Ron's only being a big brother," Tai said, glancing at Ken, Kari, and T.K..  
  
"At least you know they love you," Matt added.  
  
"True," Ginny replied as the boys were fitted with light padding.  
  
"The rules are: no magic, no low blows, and like in the last match, you go until one of you gives. Any questions?" Craig said.  
  
"Yes. What do you mean by-oh, never mind," Ron said, figuring out what Craig meant by "low blow"  
  
"Got it? Now-BEGIN!" Ivee shouted.  
  
They circled each other, wary.  
  
"What is she too you?" Ron asked calmly as he side stepped Draco's pass.  
  
"The start of a new life. In my old one, I'd probably already be married now."  
  
"You would be married you mean," Ron said so that only Draco could hear.  
  
"Potter told you?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Well those days are over. Like Shakespeare said, 'Deny thy father and refuse thy name...'"  
  
"Oh, you might want to pay attention now, you're about to get pinned," Ron said drop-kicking and knocking Draco on to his rear.  
  
"I give," Draco said.  
  
"Need help?" Ron said a bit mischieviously, holding out his hand none the less.  
  
Draco took it, a look of respect on both faces.  
  
"Very good you two. You two must have had previous training," Annie said, watching as they both were checked over by Ginny.  
  
"If you count having midnight duels and fistfights in the halls 'training'" Snape said with a derisive snort.  
  
"I hate to say this, but the professor's right," Ron said.  
  
"Too true Ron, too true," Hermione said, mock-glaring at Ron.  
  
"Lay off, Hermes," Ron argued.  
  
"Both of you," Ian interupted.  
  
"We will start with warmups every day, or an ocasional demonstration. After that we will learn some new skill, or practice an old one. After that we will change, then Professor Snape and Professors McDawson will teach you how to make different amulets," Craig said looking-or rather glaring- around at the class.  
  
"But first let's introduce what amulet's are," Snape said looking around at them all. "So why do I not see quills and parchment?" he added, more like the Snape most students knew.  
  
"Amulets are usually worn as necklaces, much like mine right here," Annie said holding up her neck chain. On it hung a heavy gold coin, decorated with inlays of silver in a flame-like design. "My brother and Professors Rawlinson and Jaron also have amulets," Annie added as the trio she mentioned held up theirs. Ivee's had brass and jade inlays, Craig's was solid gold and engraved. Ian's had inlays of turqoise.  
  
"Wait, Professor Ian's your brother? But I thought-," Parvati said as Lavender giggled.  
  
"You thought wrong, miss Patil," Snape hissed as both Ian and Annie went into gales of laughter.  
  
"It's all right Severus, we get that all the time," coming over to Snape and putting a hand on his arm, then colapsing in laughter again.  
  
"After you have calmed down, you will note that Sna-," Craig said, then Ivee calmped a hand over his mouth, threatening him slightly with her wand. None the less; Draco, Harry, Ken and Ron laughed; while Hermione and Viktor just smiled at the indignant Snape and blushing Annie.  
  
"Really, after you have calmed down, you will note the design of these types of amulets. They are the most common, and easiest to make. I should hear the scratch of quill on parchment," Ivee said, putting a laughing Annie into the chair next to her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Wouldn't that be real cool if we could put up a magical 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Ken asked that evening as he and Draco ate supper. He had gotten the idea last night as they were talking, the idea firmed as he watched the duel between Ron and Draco.  
  
"Ginny and I could play the title characters," Draco replied, thinking.  
  
"True, I could play the friar, and we could convince some of the professors to join us," Ken added, his eyes twinkling as he looked over the staff table.  
  
"Are you thinking of putting on a production, boys?" Dumbledore asked behind them.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. Why do you ask?" Ken asked as he looked up.  
  
"If you do the typical two production companies, I know who could play the second couple," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Who, though?" Draco asked.  
  
"Maybe them?" Dumbledore said, pointing to the couple that had just came in. It was Snape and Annie.  
  
"I think I know how to make it a comedy!" Draco whooped as they walked past, Annie leaving Snape to deal with his "house".  
  
"What are you talking about?" Snape asked as Dumbledore walked away, smiling a mischievous smile.  
  
"Just wondering what you would look like in tunic and hose," Ken said mysteriously.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Snape asked, starting to get anoyed.  
  
"Nothing Professor," Ken said, looking a bit too innocent for Snape's comfort.  
  
Snape walked away, Annie joining him again before they reached the staff table.  
  
"What was that about?" Annie asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"They were just being weird," Snape replied, glancing over at the his House.  
  
"How?"  
  
"They said something like wondering what I'd look like in tunic and hose," Snape said.  
  
"That's interesting, Dumbledore just looked over at us and laughed," Annie said as she tried to figure something out.  
  
"Why do I have the funny feeling that he knows something?" Snape asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Annie said as she got up.  
  
"May I help you?" Dumbledore said as Annie came up.  
  
"What are you and the two Slytherin boys planning?" Annie asked, as innocent as a spring shower.  
  
"A production of 'Romeo and Juliet'," he replied, looking just as innocent.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're almost as bad as the Weasly twins," Snape said, he had folowed Annie.  
  
"Don't make any anouncements yet, I would like to speak to Ken and Draco," Annie said, turning so fast that her robes circled around her.  
  
"May I speak to you outside?" Annie asked as she came up to Slytherin table.  
  
"Yes Professor," they replied as they got up.  
  
Snape was waiting outside. "Who exactly are you planning to cast as the title characters?" he hissed.  
  
"Oh, you two maybe," Draco said, making Annie's jaw drop.  
  
"Why, may I ask?" Annie asked, incredulous.  
  
"You've all ready slept together, so why not?" Draco asked, watching as Annie just turned and looked up at Snape.  
  
"We might as well tell the truth to them, they all ready know," Snape told her as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Annie sighed, she had a feeling it was going to get difficult for her and Snape to get much alone time, now. "So who else knows," she said, praying to any listening god that it was a small group.  
  
"Just us digidestined, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Viktor," Ken said.  
  
"Don't forget Dumbledore and the other professors," Draco asked, loving the hell out of the shocked and anoyed expressions on the professors' faces.  
  
"Why didn't I listen to Raeling, and stay in Texas were my father couldn't get me," Annie sighed, knowing for a fact, now, that things were going to difficult.  
  
"Who's Raeling?" the trio of guys asked her.  
  
"One of my wolf friends. Yes, I am an animagus, I can turn into a wolf form," she replied, heartily wishing that she HAD listened to her wolf friend.  
  
"Oh."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure, Sirius? I mean- well that's harsh," Remus Lupin asked, looking shocked, disgusted, and incredulous.  
  
"I'm certain. Besides, animals can't lie," Sirius answered, looking very outraged. "I knew the McDawson clan, Joan-Annie's mother-was one of my closest friends over the summers, When she told me that she was betrothed to a guy that had a son that was five years younger than her, I was bloody damn pissed."  
  
"Watch your language," Remus said slightly smiling, He was remembering girls he had also met over the summer, in fact he and Sirius were the only guys in their circle that met any girls over the summer.  
  
"I know, but it's hard to say goodbye," Sirius said, sitting down. Lani came over and put her head on his knee, trying to comfort him. "She told me when Annie was born that Annie's father was a mistake. Little did I know what she fully meant," he added, his eyes bright with unshead tears.  
  
"Her death will be avenged, Sirius. The Dark Lord will be defeated. Maybe not this year, but he WILL be defeated. If my thinking is correct, the new Defense teachers are the Four Elements, and legend has it that they can vanquish demons, and use the Old Powers, plus the fact that Rawlinson and Jaron are the worlds best martial artists." Remus said, remembering a legend he had heard.  
  
"Just one question; what are the Old Powers?" Sirius asked, his arm around Lani's shoulders.  
  
"The old religion that was the root of our name today, Wicca. Rumour has it that they don't need wands to work some spells, all they need are there minds. Rumour also has it that they are almost as strong as Harry, without wands; and with. One of them is psychic, another can make weather. Their water, he can freeze things just by looking at them. Earth's aim is so good it's unnatural; she's been called the daughter of a god and of a demon. She's part Veela, and she can control how much of that magic she let's out. But to tell the truth, I'm glad that they're here instead of in the United States. 


	7. grand finale

A.N:/word or phrase/ means italics, as this bloody word processor likes to be an @$$.  
  
"Why do you wan't to train that Longbottom boy, Severus? I don't think you liked him," Annie said as she and Snape went to the room they were going to use for individual practise.  
  
"Two things. One, he doesn't really know his parents, and I don't wan't him to meet the same fate as them. Two, my lord's thinking about recruiting Hogwarts students as spies," Snape said, not meeting Annie's eyes on that last part.  
  
"Figures that bastard would. Remind me when I get to Hades to find the other bastard who landed us in this situation," Annie said, opening the door with a littile more force than she had intended.  
  
"Calm down, Annie. Just let Him try to hurt you while I'm with you," Snape said, turning Annie by the shoulders and kissing her.  
  
"Uh, excuse me professors, but could you mind waiting untill after I leave?" Neville said at this surprise; both professors jumped. "And could you also warn me."  
  
"Damn it!" Snape swore. "Longbottom, you're up here early, how come?" Snape asked in a much calmer tone.  
  
"Couldn't concentrate. Besides, Hermione and Viktor walked in, then Ginny left for a walk with Malfoy," Neville replied, looking annoyed.  
  
"Where were Ron and Harry?" Annie asked.  
  
"Visiting Hagrid, since the hour he returned."  
  
"Oh," Annie said, ignoring Snape as he swore while rumaging around in the large trunk he had caried up.  
  
"Now that we are ready," Snape said, slightly glaring at Annie, "I would like to begin."  
  
"Wait, before you begin, I would like for one of you to look over a gift I was left a little child" Neville said, pulling a worn leather object off the shelf behind him.  
  
"Isn't that--it is, isn't it?" Annie said guessing what it was.  
  
"Yes, it's the sword my father left me. I've been so afraid of the Dark Lord's return, of what those people did; and now that He has, I know that I must follow in my fathers footsteps." Neville said, slightly more palid than usual, yet looking stronger.  
  
"May I see?" Snape asked, watching Annie as she thought this through, swearing and muttering under her breath.  
  
"Oh, uh-Sure!" Neville said, hending the weapon over.  
  
It was 34 inches tip to crossguard, with a hand-and-a-half style hilt, made of high quality steel, its hilt brass with silver and gold wire inlays.  
  
"This is a nice piece of work, Longbottom," Snape said, checking the balance of the sword.  
  
Annie was sitting at a window watching the sun set over the black forest, and the mountains beyond. She sat up suddenly then quietly got to her feet.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have bussiness to attend to down stairs," she said pulling her cloak around her.  
  
"Have fun," Snape said, smiling sarcasticly.  
  
Annie ignored him, hurrying out the door. Since she hadn't planned on fighting, she had worn one of her dresses; she now picked up her heavy skirts, running quietly down the equally silent corridors. She reached the entrance hall, looked around for Peeves, then ducked out the front door. She silently ran across the grassy area toward the dark forest.  
  
She came to a clearing and there she stopped.  
  
"Hullo," someone said behind her. Sirius and Lupin stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Hullo," she replied a bit nervously. She had told these men her darkest secret, she didn't know how they'd react.  
  
"Are you okay? It's got be hard, now that he's returned," Lupin said, watching his friend.  
  
"Annie, did you're mother ever talk to you about guys she knew when you were born?" Sirius asked, he realy didn't know how to handle this sort of thing.  
  
"She said something, but she said he wasn't my father, as much as she wanted him to be. She said something about him being a dashing rogue that would steal your heart if you weren't careful," Annie said, smiling slightly at that bittersweet memory.  
  
"Same old Joan. I knew her when we were younger. We often spent our summers together," Sirius said, smiling crookedly. "Since my family was gate keeper for the house next door, I often spent my summers exploring the area around them. I found your mother working with her horses. We imediately struck up a friendship. Then, a year before you were even conceived, she told me her family had arranged her marriage; to a guy that had a son that was five years younger than her.  
  
"After that, I didn't see her. My feelings were just too great to let her go without a fight; and I didn't want that. When I heard that He had attacked, and nobody had survived; I imediately regreted not at least telling her how I felt," Sirius siad his voice breaking on the last sentance.  
  
"I know how you feel. I was five the night of that attack. I will never forgive that bastard for what he has done to families across the U.K., and possibly the whole world," Annie said, going over to Sirius and putting a hand on his shoulder. She suddenly broke down crying, Sirius hugging her and telling her that everything would be allright.  
  
"I don't know what to do," she sobbed into Sirius' chest, "I don't want my friends getting killed; I know my brother and my friends are planning something. If me and Severus go any further he could also be killed. The only good things I have heard are that Draco's finally left his father, for good; and that Longbottom is learning how to fight and possibly avenge his parents. The funniest thing is that Ichijouji and Draco are planning a production of 'Romeo and Juliet'."  
  
"What do you mean 'if you and Snape go any farther'?" Lupin said, glancing sharply at her.  
  
"Um, well-uh. Did I say that? You must have heard me wrong," Annie said, trying to look and sound innocent.  
  
"You are, aren't you?" Sirius asked, sighing.  
  
"Yes," Annie said stubbornly.  
  
"If your mother knew, she'd throw a grand fit, enough to rival any royal spoiled brat," Sirius said, meaning it.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. At least I'm not pregnant!" Annie said laughng shortly at the last words.  
  
"Whoa, you just said you were," Sirius said, very confused.  
  
"I thought you meant if I was seeing him," Annie said, starting to laugh.  
  
"Talk about a misunderstanding!" Sirius said, he and Lupin both laughing now.  
  
After they had calmed down enough, Annie remarked, "We better get back to the castle, Severus might think I've been kidnapped by my Sire."  
  
"That wouldn't be good. I'm going to change into my Animagus form," Sirius said.  
  
"Think that the kids would run screaming? Yea right. We have only twelve new students this year, and those are the Digidestined. Only half of the student body returned, so those that did probably know that you're innocent," Annie said to a large black dog.  
  
He gave her a look that said, "I'd druther not risk it."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I wonder what's taking her so long to get back," Snape remarked as he watched Neville go through his patterns.  
  
"She's probably in the loo, Professor," Neville said.  
  
"True, and can you try to keep what you saw secret?" Snape said,  
  
"Yes, Professor. So when did you actualy become nice?" Neville said, trying to annoy him.  
  
"Since you stopped being a coward," Snape said, getting up from the chair he was in.  
  
"Harsh, Severus," Lupin said making both people in the room jump.  
  
"Are you allright Annie?" Snape asked, looking at her. She was standing in front and a little to the right of Lupin (looking slightly annoyed), next to her was a large black dog.  
  
"Can we talk, ALONE," she said slightly glaring at Neville.  
  
"Yes, Professor," he had no idea why, but he thought that he'd rather face Snape as a Death Eater (having no idea that he was), than Annie in a temper.  
  
"So, what's the matter?" Snape asked after Neville left.  
  
"Nothing, Snape. She's just annoyed at Blackie here," Lupin said as Annie just pursed her lips.  
  
"Still being an ass, Black?" Snape asked, looking now at Sirius.  
  
"How long have you and Annie been sleeping together?" Sirius asked in answer.  
  
Snape had put a hand on Annie's shoulder, he could feel her shaking.  
  
"Will you just drop that subject? It's none of your gods damned bussiness!" She snapped. "I know you and my mum were close friends, but my brother hasn't complained, I'm not pregnant, and I have not received any kind of sign from Hades," she added in a calmer tone. Snape heard a muttered "yet" and wondered what one she meant.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Snape asked, making Annie sit down.  
  
"Her story," Lupin said.  
  
"I know, I know, I can feel the 'she's the daughter of a demon' routine coming on; but as long as I'm standing here with her you're not going to hurt her!" Snape growled as he made a chamomile tea.  
  
"We didn't come here to exorcise her," Sirius said with a laugh. "We came here to protect her."  
  
"Oh. Wait, you knew her mother?" Snape said, thinking back to the conversation.  
  
"I used to live near her," Sirius said, and everybody in the room knew that he wouldn't go any further.  
  
"I see," Snape said, handing a cup of tea to Annie. "And next time you barge in to a privatre training session, make more noise." Annie giggled as Snape said this.  
  
"You two best get up to Dumbledore's office. Don't worry Sirius, I'll tell Harry you're here. And you'd best go as the dog, some people here still think you're the heir apparent to my Sire," Annie said, trying to make a joke out of her blood; she half succeeded: it got wry smiles out of Snape and Sirius.  
  
"See you later- Mrs. Snape," Sirius said as he changed and slipped out the door, before Annie could do any thing.  
  
"Remind me to hurt him later," she said mock glaring at Snape. She looked at her watch. "Damn't! I've got five minutes to get to Gryffindor tower!" She yelled. She pulled on her cloak, gave Snape a quick kiss on the cheek, then dissapeared out the still open door.  
  
"Why do I always get girls that are always damsels in distress, yet, they all seem to want to fight for themselves?" Snape asked the wall next to him.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you just seem like a Black-Knight-in-Shining- Armour type of guy," said the wall in reply. He shuddered, he could never get used to walls and mirrors answering him.  
  
"I heard that!" Annie yelled down the hall as Snape went down to the dungeons. He, too, had bussiness to take care of.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey, can you get Harry and Hermione?" Annie asked the Fat Lady, panting from the long run.  
  
"Yes, dear," as she dissapeared from the frame.  
  
The door swung open revealing Harry and Hermione.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just Snuffles, he's in the Headmasters office," Annie replied. "And if he mentions something about me and Snape sleeping together, disregard that. He's trying to be an ass," she added as Harry started to make his way down to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Even if they're true?" Hermione asked when no one was around to hear.  
  
Annie just gaped at her, "What makes you say that?" she asked, finding something to say.  
  
"Nothing but the fact that Neville came in and went straight to his dormitory, Malfoy looking more pleased than usuall, and I'm in love just as you are," Hermione answered.  
  
"But you haven't slept with him, right?" Annie replied, glancing sidelong at her.  
  
"Not yet," she replied, looking mischievous.  
  
"I really don't know what to say to that."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"My Lord, I am sorry that I am late," Snape said, knealing before Lord Voldemort.  
  
"It must take a while to get out from under Dumbledore's long nose," the Dark Lord replied, his voice smooth and cold as ice in an antarctic winter.  
  
"Also the fact that three of the new Defense teachers don't trust me."  
  
"And the fourth?"  
  
"I believe I have her fully in my powers."  
  
"Is it true that she is my daughter?" Voldemort asked, looking Snape sharply over.  
  
Snape had to think about how to answer this one; one wrong word or turn of phrase, and they both could be dead. He decided to answer in between. "I don't know my lord."  
  
Voldemort put a hand on his shoulder. Snape shiverred inwardly but kept that from his expression. "In arogance and powers, yes; but in mind and body- But you allready knew that, Didn't you?" He asked, looking amused.  
  
"I guess you could say that," Snape replied, thinkng fast, If he finds out the truth about me and Annie, we're dead.  
  
"Since it seems that you all ready have her trust, may I ask if you could do something for me?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"We need to make a decision," Tai said, looking around at the gathered digidestined. "We need to decide what to do about this new enemy, and whether or not he's connected to the Dark Lord."  
  
"My dreams are becoming more frequent, and more-for lack of a better word-real," Kari said, snuggled between Ken and T.K..  
  
"Kari next time you have one of these dreams tell us, it might just give us the edge we need to defeat this enemy," Tai said, looking at his sister worriedly.  
  
"I may also have information to defeat him," Draco said, coming in.  
  
"You're welcome to share it," Ken said making room between him and Kari.  
  
"I guess I'll start at the very begining."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You did want to talk to me about something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"This isn't your real self," Annie siad, watching the moon dance on the wavelets of the lake.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're not really a know-it-all like you've shown the whole school. True, you're smart, and you know your spells; but another part of you has woken up."  
  
"Why though? I've never wanted to fight like you and Snape duelled in class-until now."  
  
"Could it deal with certain dreams you've been having? Concerning my friends, the Digidestined, and your friends?"  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked, looking surprised.  
  
"You're not the only one who has these dreams. I do, too," Annie replied, looking slightly amused.  
  
"Oh, well I just want to protect my parents and my self, because I know in my very bones that those skills will be called upon, maybe sooner than we think," Hermione said, thinking about the future.  
  
"I know how you feel, I drilled my self endlessly ever since I learned who my father was," Annie said with a slight shudder.  
  
"Why does He want you?" Hermoine asked after a few minutes.  
  
"He needs an heir, so that when he dies there will be another Dark Lord. He is basicly using me to procure that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Using the promise of becoming the next Lord as my dowry. The guy he would betrothe me to would become his right hand man."  
  
"And he has the guy you're going to be betrothed to next allready chosen," said a voice from behind them.  
  
Annie turned around, a dagger drawn, to see who the speaker was. It was Snape. "Don't do that! What if I was His daughter in truth?" Annie asked making a, joke out of it.  
  
"Don't joke about it, weren't you listening when I said that he all ready had you're next suitor chosen?"  
  
"What!!?" Annie and Hermione cried.  
  
"Granger, you're here?"  
  
"Duh, Severus. Remember, I had to talk to her about something."  
  
"Can you try to keep this secret? Every thing, mind," Snape said, looking sharply at Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Can you continue with telling me about my 'new suitor'?" Annie asked, very shocked.  
  
"He wants you to be there by All Hollows' Eve," Snape said, not looking Annie in the face.  
  
"But who is he!" Annie cried, and since she didn't get any answer, "Tell me, gods damn it!"  
  
"Me," Snape said looking at Annie, Hermione forgotten for the moment.  
  
"That either means he knows the truth, or your double agent role is working," Annie said, laughing shakily.  
  
"But he wants you with him by Holloween to strengthen the bloodbonds between him and you! You know that there is not a potion, charm, or spell that can prevent a working of such magnitude!"  
  
"You're forgetting will power," Annie said, looking pale. She knew that to strengthen the bloodbonds required certain sacrifices on the youngers part. She didn't wan't to loose the part of her she had grown to love, that raw fire power that required no wand to wield. She took of at full pelt towards the castle, most likely heading towards Dumbledores office (she was looking for Sirius).  
  
"Surely you didn't mean that, Professor," Hermione said.  
  
"I meant every word I said."  
  
***********************************Annie's point of view*********************  
  
It can't be true, it just can't I thought to myself as I ran down silent corridors. I didn't mind the fact that Severus was the Suitor, it was the fact that my sire wanted to do a bloodbond.  
  
"Why can't they ever- oof," I had run strait into something.  
  
"Who ya lookin' for, Annie?" Craig's thick western drawl asked.  
  
"Can you get Ivee and Ian? I need to talk to them, as well as you," I said, getting to my feet.  
  
"Si, Annie. You know best."  
  
Why can't Craig just leave me alone? Is that too much too ask? I thought as I made my way up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When I got there, they were just leaving. "Sirius may I talk to you alone?" I asked, hiding my concerns and fears.  
  
Something must have shown on my face though, because Harry asked "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just need to talk to Sirius," I replied.  
  
"You two can go into my office to talk, if you want too," Dumbledore offered.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
*************************************Authors point of view******************  
  
There's got to be a way to prevent a bloodbond, Hermione thought to herself as she left the library.  
  
"Hey, Hermes! Find what you were looking for?" Ron asked as he and Harry came up from lunch.  
  
"No," she replied, a bit annoyed.  
  
"What? Not found it after 5 days?" Ron asked, a bit mockingly.  
  
"Leave her alone, Ron," Harry said, trying to figure something out. "Hermione, does this have any thing to do with Professor McDawson?"  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Just give us an answer, will you?" Ron said.  
  
"Not making trouble, I hope?" Kari said. She could smell trouble a mile away, and that often came in handy whenever T.K. and Davis were in the same room.  
  
"No, Kari, we weren't. Now let's get to Arithamancy before we're late," Hermione said, practicaly dragging Kari and Yolei with her.  
  
"Wich reminds me, we have that quiz on remote viewing today," T.K said as he and some of the other digidestined came over.  
  
"I don't get how people can do that. Concentrating on keeping themselves alive while trying to make out details of what ever they're seeing," Ron shuddered. The last time he had tried that, he couldn't wake up fast enough to prevent Lavender from hitting him (Lavender was a very poor fighter).  
  
"Well for one thing, I doubt Professor Trelawny would ask you to do that again," Ken said.  
  
"You obviously don't know her that well, do you?" Ron asked jokingly as they made their way up to the tower.  
  
"Today is the Quiz on remote viewing," Trelawny said as the first students walked up the trap door, "Mr. Weasly, would you mind helping me?" she added as Ron came up.  
  
The room smelled fresher than it had any other time that Harry had been in there, mainly because all the window were wide open, and Trelawny had thrown mint on the fire.  
  
"Do you mind if we sat with you?" Ken asked as he and T.K. walked up to Harry's table.  
  
"Ken and T.K., right?" Harry asked after he nodded.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for him," Davis said. He was sitting at a table next to Harry, Parvati and Lavender acompanying him (both of them were slightly blushing and giggleing).  
  
"Me, too" Harry said, his eyes on Ron adding more mint and another herb onto the fire.  
  
"Mr. Potter, If you would kindly be the first for the quiz?" Trelawny asked, indicating the chair next to her.  
  
Harry went and sat there, starting the process of calming his body systems.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
He was in a small stone chamber. He knew it couldn't be at Hogwarts, it felt too-cold. He slowly looked around and saw a handsome woman sitting in a chair as if it was a throne. Some one came in.  
  
"Ah, good afternoon, Miss Skeeter," he said in a thick brogue.  
  
"Is he ready to see me or not?" Skeeter demanded.  
  
^she's lost a bit of weight^ Harry thought to himself as he followed them through the door.  
  
"Your bags have been unpacked, and as soon as Milord's ready, He'll let you know." the servingman said as he opened another door and bowed her inside.  
  
It was a nicely decorated room, full of tapestries and hangings. The bedcovers were crimson velvet, and tanned dragonhides covered the stone floor.  
  
"My lady, he allready knows you're here. He sent me too work out certain things," Lucius Malfoy's smooth voice cut the silence.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she sat at a desk that looked like it was customized to fit her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"That was interesting," Harry said as he came out of his concentration.  
  
"What did you see, my dear?" Trelawny asked.  
  
Harry thought about saying his own death but decided against it. "A woman meeting with some guy, I couldn't get the details though; she could have been meeting him for a midnight run," Harry said feigning innocence.  
  
"All right, but I'm surprised you didn't see more," Trelawny said.  
  
Harry sat back down as Lavender went up, thinking very unpleasent thoughts. If my hunch is correct, Professor McDawson's wanted for some reason. The way she looked that night hinted as much. And now that I think about it, every time I see Snape, he looks worried. But why?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sora said with a smile as Mimi sat with Davis.  
  
"About my old and powerful enemy," Harry said. For some reason, he thought he could trust the Digidestined.  
  
"Is he as powerful as they say he is?" Davis asked.  
  
"He's the most powerful sorcerer this century," Ken and Harry replied at the same time.  
  
"He's almost as powerful as Malomyotismon, and three times as evil," T.K. added.  
  
"Sounds like Pacmon on crack, if you ask me," Mimi replied.  
  
"Pacmon?" the group asked.  
  
"Inside joke between me and Michael," she said with a slight blush.  
  
"So how long have you two been going out?" Sora asked looking at her friend side long  
  
"We haven't," Mimi retorted.  
  
"Whatever," T.K., Ken, and Davis said at the same time time.  
  
"Remember class, next week we begin fire gazing!" Trelawny trilled as the bell rang.  
  
Ron met Harry at the bottom of the ladder. "I feel as if something more was going on in there than quizes and idle chit-chat," Ron remarked as they hung back from the digidestined (Mimi was still being teased by her friends about her and Michael).  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, worriedly.  
  
"I felt like she was trying to probe my mind. She kept asking me all these questions; mainly they were about you, Hermes, and Professor McDawson," Ron replied, shaking his head. "Most of them I didn't answer, and early on I had closed my mind to magic."  
  
"Next class is transfiguration, then history of magic; we'd best get going," Ron said as they were joined by Hermione and the rest of the digidestined came up from their classes.  
  
"It was nice getting to know you, Harry," Ken said as he and Mimi joined Cody.  
  
"Have fun in herbology," Hermione said to Cody and the others.  
  
"See you at dinner," Cody said in reply.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Damn it! Damn it to Hell and Back! Annie mentaly screamed as she closed the leather bound book rather louder than she should have. She made her way back down along one of the better rows of the Forbidden section. Why can't they just have these things in plain modern English! The last one she had looked in was written in a completly alien script.Maybe Severus knows how to read this crap, Annie thought with a mental giggle.  
  
"May I help you?" Madam Pince asked.  
  
"No, I can't read half this stuff, and the other half screams when you open them up," Annie replied with a groan.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"You don't want to know, honestly you don't. Any way I better get back. Even though today's our day off, we still have lesson plans to make."  
  
"Really? That would be hard to do with out your friends and brother," Madam Pince said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Snape's helping to teach Defense," Annie replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"True, but your friend Ivee is in charge D.A.D.A.."  
  
"We must be the worst kept secret in Hogwarts," Snape said, startling both women.  
  
"Severus, for the last time, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Annie said to him.  
  
"I think I'll go now," Madam Pince said, and seeing the look in Annie's eyes she trilled, "Have fun you two!"  
  
"How much did you tell her?" Snape asked as they walked out of the library.  
  
"She guessed! Unless Craig's been spreading rumors," Annie said, thinking.  
  
"How much of an ass is Craig normaly?" Snape asked, putting an innocent mask on.  
  
"You have no idea. When we first met, he continually chased me until Ivee told him to stop. He was persistent. Then when we came back here, he had to make several wise cracks, many of them helped along by Ian."  
  
"Ooh, I feel sorry for you having to deal with that. But I don't blame him for chasing you," Snape said with a smile in Annie's direction. She scowled in reply.  
  
"You like being an ass, don't you?"  
  
"Maybe," Snape said with an evil grin.  
  
"I'd say yes," Annie replied with a groan as she opened the door to the common room shared between her and her three friends.  
  
"I'm touched," Snape said, this time with an evil laugh.  
  
"Wich reminds me, do you read some of those books in that section?" Annie asked as she found the tea kettle.  
  
"Some of those are really helpful in potions, yes," he replied.  
  
"Have you read anything about bloodbonds?"  
  
Snape sighed, "I ve read about them, but they say there is no antidote or preventative."  
  
Now it was Annie's turn to sigh. She was facing the fire, more staring into it than seeing. Snape watched her move her hands between and in and out of the tongues of flame. Annie sighed again, coming out of her trance. "Damn them both to Fenrir's Den! That bitch-of-a-gossiper is actually helping Voldemort! May Hera, Hades and Hestia send them to the worst part of the underworld," Annie said as she sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
Snape put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "Hush, everything will be allright."  
  
"I know, but still, my friends are planning some thing wacky, if you don't obey your lord you'll get killed, and I haven't done a day of practice," Annie sighed again, looking gloomy.  
  
"You could kill me," Snape said jokingly.  
  
"Don't joke Severus, especialy about things like that."  
  
"It worked for Potter, why not you?" Snape asked suddenly.  
  
"What worked?"  
  
"A mother's love."  
  
"Severus, you're foregetting something. One, my mum died a few years ago. True it was to save me, but from my father," Annie said, watching Snape.  
  
"What about true love?" he asked, looking innocent.  
  
"I don't know Severus," Annie replied, still looking gloomy.  
  
"We could still try," Snape said before he kissed her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You okay, Kari?" Davis asked as he, T.K., and Ken came into the main hall.  
  
"We heard you had another dream last night," T.K. said as he looked Kari over. He couldn't help but think how good she looked in her practice uniform of black pants, boots, and black shirt; especialy the contrasting pink hair tie and clips she always wore.  
  
"I swear, the next time I have one of those, I'm going to wake up screaming so loud, Jun will be able to hear," Kari said with a shudder.  
  
"Why?" Ken and davis chorussed.  
  
"They keep getting more real, and there is nothing in any book that can explain them," A voice answered for Kari.  
  
"I know, Granger but we have nothing more to go on than that you and Annie are having the same dreams," Kari recognised that as Professor Snape's voice.  
  
"Severus, if you had seen the one we had, you would have reason to worry," Annie replied as the trio rounded the corner, nearly running over Kari and the others. "Uh, did you hear any of what was just said?"  
  
"Yes, we heard about the dreams you and Hermione seem to have. Would they have any thing to deal with an evil person?" Ken asked, thinking rapidly.  
  
"You have them as well? Wait, aren't you the child of Light?" Annie asked, focusing on Kari.  
  
"The answer is yes, to both questions. And they are really getting on my nerves," Kari replied.  
  
"Tell me about it," Hermione and Annie chorused.  
  
"If we can break up this little chat, I would like to get class started," Snape said, taking Annie and Hermione by the arms.  
  
"Can you let me go please," Hermione protested a bit nervously as she was steered through the silent dungeon corridors.  
  
"Please," Annie added as she looked back and saw Kari and the others following.  
  
"Oh all right," Snape said as he let go of Hermione and pulled Annie closer.  
  
"Will you quit being a butt and let me go," Anni said in answer to that. "I'm warning you Severus, if you don't let me go now, I will do something drastic," She added as Snape pulled her closer.  
  
"Like what?" he asked as Annie saw Kari and Hermione giggle with each other.  
  
"Like this!" Annie said as she drove an elbow into his ribs.  
  
"Oof, watch it Annie!" Snape said warningly as he got up. He saw the younger kids gape and was suddenly worried. He slowly turned around and saw nothing, then he heard a low, menacing growl.  
  
"Sirius, if that's you being over protective-" Snape was cut off as the wolf he saw made a lunge at him.  
  
"Told you to let go of me," Annie said as she regained her human form.  
  
"Next time, warn us please," Hermione said shakily.  
  
"Oops, sorry for scaring you," Annie replied as she helped Snape to his feet.  
  
"Did I know you could do that?" Snape asked as they started walking again.  
  
"No, nor did I," Annie said, making those around her laugh.  
  
"Today, we will begin our basic training," Snape said as he looked around the practice room.  
  
"If you show competence in a particular area of defense; I, my brother, Professor Rawlison, or Professor Jaron will invite you to private practice sessions with others that show that same spark of skills," Annie said, standing next to Snape.  
  
"But it is up to you whether you choose to fan that spark into full flame," Snape said as he smiled at Annie. "Such beautiful flames they are too," he added, making Annie blush and those that knew the truth laugh.  
  
"Severus, stop scaring the kids, I think they'd prefer to see you being evil," Annie said, looking to Harry or Hermione for help. Help did come, but not in the way Annie had expected.  
  
"Yes, please," Lupin said as he and Sirius came in. Snape just slightly glared at them.  
  
"You're not going to let me have any fun this year," Snape said as mock glared at Annie.  
  
"In scaring the crud out of the kids, no. But other kinds of fun-" she answered as she walked over to the chalk board, leaving Snape hanging on what she said.  
  
"Now you are scaring me," Snape said as Annie continued writing.  
  
"I'm just getting revenge," she trilled in answer. Kari and Hermione giggled.  
  
"If we can get on with the class, I would like to introduce our second substitue, as you allready know me," Lupin said as he pulled Sirius forward; Annie and Snape began to wrestle.  
  
Lavender and Parvati started to shriek, and Draco just gaped.  
  
"What's all the shrieking about?" Ron asked, he had slightly drifted off thinking about something else.  
  
"Jesus, girls. It's just a tall dark and handsome stranger. You act as if he's the Dark Lord himself!" Annie said as she released Snape.  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE HE ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN! HE WAS THE ONE WHO SOLD THE POTTERS TO YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Lavender shrieked, cowaring behind Tai.  
  
"Oh come on girls, he has been cleared of those charges for a little over a year now," Harry said as he, Ron and Hermione got up to stand next to Sirius.  
  
"B-but-" Parvati continued the protest, while Annie glanced appologeticly at Sirius.  
  
"He's had at least a million times to kill me by now," Harry said, effecively silencing all protests.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Now if you could get back to your seats?" Annie said as she took over the class. "The other professors had to deal with coven bussiness. The President has asked for a representative from every coven, chapel, mosque, and temple to attend a meeting on the 'seperation of church and state', yet making every one feel comfortable in school and work.  
  
"Anyway, today we will begin basic training. I'm glad to see every one wore their practice clothes," Annie said, revealing what she had written on the chalk board. "Look for your name, the name you see next to yours is your partner for today."  
  
Harry looked for his and blanched.  
  
"You look surprised, Potter," Snape said as he approached, holding practice armour and weapons.  
  
"Figures I'm destined to die at a young age," Harry said as he took the bundle Snape offered.  
  
"Buck up Harry, at least you don't have to fight with her," Ron said as he looked at Annie and Hermione facing off without armour.  
  
"Has Hermione had any training before?" Ron's partner, T.K, asked.  
  
"Not that we know of," Harry said, watching as his friend neither landed a blow, nor got hit herself. In fact, the whole class was watching.  
  
They continued fighting until Annie stumbled, her hair having fallen into her eyes. Hermione took advantage, and knocked Annie onto her back with a kick to her midrif. "Yield and swear fielty to the victor," Hermione said the forgotten lines.  
  
Annie looked into soft and cold brown eyes. "I swear fielty to those that serve me, to the gods above me, and to thee, the victor of this tourney," Annie swore instinctually. "Where did you learn to fight?" Annie asked as Hermione and Snape helped her to her feet.  
  
"Would you believe my dreams?" Hermione asked as a circle formed around them offering congratulations to them.  
  
"Can we talk after class?" Annie asked as Snape called the class to order.  
  
A few hours later the bell rang for dinner, and Snape, T.K., Harry, and Ron stayed behind with Hermione, Kari and Annie.  
  
"I don't know, first Myotismon was looking for me, then the Undersea master kidnapped me to his world of darkness. I'm the only one of the digidestined that can talk with those that chose us, even though there are two with the Saviours Crests, the crests that keep the digiworld together," Kari sighed, leaning on T.K. as much for support as comfort and warmth.  
  
"Okay, there's your connection to these X-files. (Sorry folks, watching a local station as I write this, and they just showed a commercial for the show,) Mine is that I despise the Dark, even though I come from it's seed. So what's hers?" Annie said, turning her attention now to Hermione.  
  
"The only thing I know is that my family's origins are in France," Hermione said with a sigh, half wishing Viktor was here, instead of Bulgaria taking care of his grandmother in her last days.  
  
"I was half hoping I wouldn't have to do this," Annie said ruefully, aproaching Hermione and radiating a Muse's peace and promise of knowledge.  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked, half fighting sleep.  
  
"Relax, I am going to find out your history; Past, Present, and Future," Annie said, radiating what everyone likened to firelight on a cold, dark and rainy day.  
  
Hermione couldn't protest, she had fallen under the spell, Annie silently helping her on the quest.  
  
What? Where- where are we? Hermione's spirit form asked, sounding like a breath of wind over a softly tuned flute. She heard a soft, merry crakle, and realized that it was Annie laughing.  
  
Traveling to a past life of yours, Annie said, hints of a fire's roar in her voice.  
  
So what life?  
  
You'll see in a moment, Merlins daughter,  
  
Suddenly Hermione saw a castle in it's prime, surrounded by a summer forest.  
  
Oh, my sweet Avalon, how I miss thee, Annie sighed.  
  
You mean-  
  
Yes, that's the birthplace of 'modern' magic. Ah, yes there's your past life now, Annie said, directing Hermiones spirit to land and look on a private practice court.  
  
Hermione saw an older version of her self dodging blue sparks while holding a wand in her left hand and a sword in her right. "Remember Camelot!" she shouted as she charged towards a solid wall of spirits, through wich hermione could see the vague form of an old man in blue robes holding the source of the sparks, a wand. One of the sparks struck home, causing the girl to dance around, trying to put out the fire on her breeches.  
  
"Forgot the sparks again, didn't you, Constania?" the man asked as the spirits dissapeared.  
  
"Yes, master," Constania said, blushing a bit.  
  
"Second time this month, you must really like this guy. So who is he, my daughter?"  
  
Constania blushed deeper. To avoid the answer, she slipped on her dress, loosening the gunna a bit.  
  
"You haven't answered my question," he said, and Hermione was reminded strongly of Dumbledore.  
  
Constania was saved by a servant knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in," the man and Constania chorused.  
  
"Master Merlin, I brought her, so can I go now?" the servant said as he walked in, literaly dragging in another Palace servant.  
  
"Yes, please let my brother go before I kill him," she said, glaring at the young man.  
  
"You may, William."  
  
"So what am I doing here? Acting as a fencing partner for her 'lordship'?" the servant asked, with just a trace of scorn in her voice. "Sorry, milady, it's just been a very hard day," she said, realizing what she just said.  
  
"It's quite allright, SadÃ¦," Constania said, smiling at the servant.  
  
"So why am I here then?" SadÃ¦ asked without sarcasm.  
  
"You two are the Chosen from this country. If the Old Evil is to rise again, it is your job to defeat it. There are other Chosen, but they may not show up.  
  
"Also, if your bodies die, your spirits will remain chosen. I must leave in a few days. Good bye, my daughter of Faith, and my child of Fire." Merlin said as he shook the hands of his daughter Constania the Bold and SadÃ¦ the Fierce, then hugging each in turn.  
  
Okay, so that's when we first met. But my family origins are in France? Hermione said as the nothingness shrank around them again.  
  
Yes, they are, Annie said as they landed in a forest.  
  
This is DomrÃ©my-la-Pucelle, the Maids birthplace, Hermione remarked, recognizing it from vacations here.  
  
I'm well aware of that, Annie laughed again.  
  
"Mother of God, Saint Catherine and Saint Margaret, guide me," they heard a young girl say.  
  
Wait, your past life was Saint Joan? Hermione asked.  
  
No, child. That was yours, I was just a simple peasant boy in the army that was under you, Annie said with a smile.  
  
Oh! I've heard people say she was only thirteen when she was being interogated by a board of theologians, Hermione said.  
  
She was. She died at the stake at nineteen.  
  
So when did Constania die, and how?  
  
Aged fiftysix in her sleep, Annie replied, soothing the younger girls fear.  
  
Okay so now we know why I have these dreams, can we go now? Hermione asked, getting the feeling that something weird was happening at home.  
  
Yes, Annie said, sensing it as well.  
  
It took Hermione a few seconds to adjust to her body, and Annie was allready up and poised to strike before they were both aware.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" Annie cried as soon as she entered her body, standing over the prone Hermione.  
  
"I don't know!" Snape shouted over continuous thunder, his back to her.  
  
"Men, to me!" Hermione shouted to Harry and Ron, grabbing a sword and putting her back against Snape and Annie. "Feels good to be back," she added, sending her newfound senses in every direction.  
  
"Glad to have you back," Annie said, doing the same thing.  
  
"I think I know where it's coming from," Kari said a few seconds later, looking outside.  
  
"Sweet gods above, it's an army of giants!" Annie swore, then she looked closer. It looked like Hagrid and Maxime riding her horses towards the army. "Thank you, Gaea." she said as she pointed them out to Snape and the others.  
  
"I'll be damned, Hagrid did rally them in time!" Hermione said as she sheathed the sword and ran out of the practice room.  
  
"Mind explaining?" Annie asked Harry and Ron, helping Kari to her feet.  
  
"I sent them to talk with the giants," Dumbledore said, looking mischievous.  
  
"You could of told us that!" Annie said as she sheathed her own sword.  
  
"I thought he would," he replied, pointing to Snape.  
  
"This is too much to think about right now, so do you mind if I go for a little run?" Annie asked as she sighed.  
  
"No, go right ahead," Dumbledore said before Annie could fully change.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Hagrid! Glad to see you back!" Hermione called as she got off of Firenze's back.  
  
"Next time, can you tell us when you're going to have company?" Firenze said as he stood beside his young friend.  
  
"Yes, you nearly gave Professor McDawson a heart attack. We were in the middle of a spell," Hermione added, looking accusingly up at the tall game keeper.  
  
"Sorry, Hermes. So where are Harry and Ron?" he asked.  
  
"Probably still up at the castle. I did leave them in a bit of a rush," Hermione said a bit sheepishly.  
  
"A bit of a rush my hoof! You were going at least as fast as I was!" Firenze said jokingly. Hermione stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"I know you two know each other, but I don't think you've been formaly introduced," Hagrid said, pulling Madame Maxime forward. "Hermione this is Madam Olympe Maxime, Olympe, this is Hermione, one of my three close friends. Wich reminds me, where's Krum?"  
  
"Viktor Krum?" Maxime said as she raised an elegant eyebrow at Hermione.  
  
"He's-Back!" Hermione said happily as she ran past Hagrid towards the lake.  
  
"What-?" Hagrid said, turning too see where Hermione had gone.Viktor was landing his bromstick by the lake.  
  
"Hermione!" Viktor said as he swept her up into a hug. "It feels good too see you again," he added as he put her down.  
  
"How is your grandmother?" Hermione asked a bit nervously, not liking the answer she knew she was going to get.  
  
"She's finaly living in peace," Viktor said, "God give rest to her soul," he added, eyes bright.  
  
"Hey, at least she doesn't have to worry about you here any more. With His return, not many people are letting their kids travel. Mine aren't about to let me go to Hogsmeade without Harry, Ron, or any body else," Hermione said with a sigh, wondering which is worse: having Muggles for parents, or having wizards.  
  
"Vot's going on here, though? Are you all under attack?" Viktor asked jokingly, waving his arms in the direction of the giants. Hermione just raised an eyebrow quizicaly, making Viktor laugh. "I traveled with them," he added.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Why can't things be simple?" Annie asked aloud as she sank deeper into the pool. She had stumbled upon this natural pool wandering through the school in her wolf form that thursday. She had come back every week, just to relax.  
  
It was a "courtyard" with northern forest vegetation surrounding a natural heated springs. She was just relaxing on a natural rock shelf until she heard a soft hiss coming from around a large fern.  
  
'What the-' she thought as she slowly got out of the pool and pulled her overrobe on.  
  
Again she heard the hiss, this time accompanied by a glimpse of- black?  
  
"Severus, if you're trying scare me for holloween-" Annie said as she was jumped from behind.  
  
"Got you," Snape said as he got off of her.  
  
"Damn you, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Annie asked as she got up herself.  
  
"Are you worried? I mean holloween's today, your dreams are getting more and more clear, and He's getting restless," Snape said as he slung an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Like hell, I'm /worried/-I'm bloody scared!" Annie said as she leaned against him, fighting tears. "He's been killing people just to get to me, and he has help from an outside source. I have a feeling that that help is the new digimon that has shown up out of the blue!"  
  
"Hey, at least I'm here with you-"  
  
"On His orders," Annie sighed.  
  
"But at least I'm here," Snape said, sitting Annie down and sitting beside her.  
  
"I know, It's just-Oh Severus," Annie said, sobbing into his chest. "Things are so messed up, He's been doing the killings to try and get me to come out of 'hiding'. Let's just face it; while I'm here, /everyone's/ in danger. I don't want any thing to happen to my brother, or my friends-or you," she added, letting the floodwaters flow.  
  
"Hush now, everything's going to be okay," Snape said as he stroked her now shoulder-length wavy hair.  
  
"Thanks, Severus," Annie said as she got up a few minutes later.  
  
"For what?" he asked, slightly confused.  
  
"For risking your life, for being my shoulder to cry on, basicly for everything good you've done in your life."  
  
"Holloween feast has allready started, why don't we head down there," Snape said hiding his blush.  
  
"Definitely," Annie said as she took his hand.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
An eerie quite spread across the great hall, starting on the side that was closest to the doors.  
  
"Why don't you continue eating, I just came here to say 'Hi' to my daughter," a dark stranger said as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore when you need him?" Hermione whispered to herself as she got up. "Who-", but she was interupted by a yell in the hallway.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Let me go, you bastard!" Annie said as Snape grabbed her from behind.  
  
"And here's the guest of honor now," a dark voice said from the door.  
  
"Figures you would get bored and try to attack when Dumbledore isn't here," Annie said as she looked up into the cold eyes of her father.  
  
"Thank you for luring her into the trap, Severus. You will be rewarded of course," Voldemort said, grinning sadisticly at Annie. He motioned for a few of his followers. "Get Potter and his friends, the Digidestined, my daughters friends, and Malfoy's traitor-of-a-son," He ordered, keeping his eye on a defeated Annie.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ginny, we'll be back, don't worry," Ron said as he hugged her, thinking that would probably be his last time.  
  
"Can you tell the Headmaster what happened?" Draco asked as he put a hand on her shoulder, wich was quickly covered by her hand.  
  
"May God give you luck," she said, fighting tears.  
  
Draco quickly covered her mouth with his and pulled her to him, wanting to remember the taste and feel of her.  
  
"Don't forget me?" he asked as he was seized by two of Voldemorts men.  
  
Harry and the others had allready been captured, and were waiting outside the hall. Draco spat on Snape's foot as he passed, Ron went over to give his consolances to Annie, who was sobing quietely into Ian's chest.  
  
"I can't believe it," Harry said as he, Hermione, and Viktor huddled together. Harry watched Hermione shake violently with rage, hands clenching and unclenching at her side, probably wanting a wand, or even a sword. "I thought he was on our side, after all the times he's saved me."  
  
"Believe it," Hermione said as they were rudely pushed out into the cold night by some burly guards.  
  
"How did you get here without attracting the army's attention?" Anne asked her blood-father.  
  
"A few well brewed potions your's truly concocted," He replied, glancing at Snape, who was in the rearguard, making sure no one escaped.  
  
"Bastards," Annie muttered, wiping a few stray tears out of her eyes.  
  
"How very true," Voldemort replied, putting a hand on Annie's shoulder to guide her through the forest. "Now, everybody, when you see our unnusual transport, do NOT scream on the pain of a very near death," He added as they came to a clearing.  
  
In the clearing there at least five full size dragons, all a pure black with glowing red eyes.  
  
"Shit," Ken swore softly.  
  
"What's wrong Ken?" Kari asked, worried.  
  
"Those are Darkdragomon," he said, eyes wide.  
  
"But that's impossible," T.K.  
  
"Not at all, when your ally is one of the most powerful Dark Digimon," the Dark Lord said, approaching the first and biggest of the dark creatures. It knealt to let Him on its back. "Are you going to get up here your self, or do I have to lift you up?"  
  
Annie approached, closely followed by Snape. "Are we ready, My Lord?" he asked as he put his arms around Annie's waist.  
  
*************Annie's*P.O.V.**********************************************  
  
I had been shaking violently since Snape had revealed his true colors, and I was bloody damned pissed. Right now we were flying over the English country side, going to the site of ancient rituals, Stonehenge.  
  
I had my face pressed into my sires back, trying desperetly not to cry, when Hermione entered my mind, trying to comfort me.  
  
|Hey, we could get there and find out that he's pulled a double agent role again, or maybe even acting like His servant.| Hermione's mind voice said, carrying the strength I needed to me. I straightend my back and just looked ahead, not thinking of anything until we got there.  
  
We were tied to the rough-hewn stone. Me and my friends were tied at each of the four 'spokes', the digidestined to one stone in the center and Harry and his friends to another.  
  
**********REGULAR*P.O.V.**********************************************  
  
|What the hell do you suggest we do? Unleash /all/ our power and kill them as well as Him?| Annie mentaly shouted at Craig, loosing her temper.  
  
|What I'm saying is that we lure /him/ into a trap, then reconvince him to join our side,| Craig replied, thinking that it was funny that the roles should be reversed in this situation, as he was the one who always lost his temper.  
  
"I don't feel like dealing with traitors," Annie said, audibly this time and sounding very resigned.  
  
"You won't have to, for long," Snape said as he and two others came by.  
  
"Good, I'd rather be dead than looking at /your/ traitorous face," Annie spat at him.  
  
"You two get Malfoy's son, I will deal with our Lords rebelious daughter," Snape said lightly, smiling at Annie in a way that made her uncomfortable.  
  
"Why do this, we could have made the perfect couple,"Annie remarked as she was unbound.  
  
"Simple, I love the Dark Arts."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Headmaster! Thank God you're here!" Ginny cried as she ran out of the hall.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he surveyed the the great hall, full of shocked and crying faces.  
  
"That traitor of a professor sold Annie too the Dark Lord!" Sirius said, livid.  
  
"Please, Professors, If you will meet me in the commonroom, I have an announcement," Dumbledore said. "You are welcome to come, too, Miss Weasly," he said to Ginny.  
  
"Headmaster,-" McGonnagall began as he entered, but was cut short with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I know the sittuation, Minerva, that is why I am here, to explain you just what is going on," Dumbledore said, that twinkle in his eyes replaced by concern. "Five of our teachers are in mortal peril tonight."  
  
*************A*BIT*OF*A*CLIFFIE*HUH?*********************************  
  
"For leaving your father and Our side, you will be punished accordingly later," Voldemort said, waving his hand in dismissal as Draco was led out. "But you, my dear, will not suffer such a fate," He said as he walked over to his daughter.  
  
She was wearing a black tank with the Dark Mark emblazoned on the front, a black hip hugging skirt that angled from the top of her left thigh and down both front and back to her right ankle and thigh high hi-heeled boots. "I'm to suffer a fate worse than death?" Annie mocked.  
  
"You are so like your mother it's remarkable," He said, temporarily forgetting Snape(who was holding Annie in place).  
  
"Compliments will get you no where with me," Annie snarled.  
  
"You will pay for that insolent tongue of yours-in time," He said as he settled in a stone "chair". "But for right now, I would like to tell you a story about your mother.  
  
"She was a pretty thing. Raven hair and ash eyes. She also had your style with a sword, or any weapon for that matter.  
  
"When I came for you sixteen years ago, your mother had told you to run, and run you did. But what you didn't see was the fight your mother put up.  
  
"She pulled out this beautiful ten inch dagger. She wanted me to pay for the injustice that was done, both to you and her. She proceeded to sterilize me, cutting off my manhood in way that I felt no pain.  
  
"You were my first and last child." He said, thinking back to those days he was in power, realizing now that he had risen again, he was feared even more.  
  
"My heart bleeds butter milk," Annie snapped.  
  
"Like I said, you will pay for insolence."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"FIVE? That traitor of a snake doesn't deserve the tittle of 'professor'," McGonnagall snaped at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes he does, as he is actually protecting them.  
  
"PROTECTING THEM? YOU CALL SELLING THEM TO THE DARK LORD PROTECTING THEM?" Sirius asked pacing the room.  
  
"It's the only way to defeat him," Dumbledore sighed. "And his new ally. Believe me, I debated with Severus on whether or not to tell you. I regret telling him not to."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Masochist fool. Tell me when to stop and I shall," Voldemort said as Annie knealt panting on the ground.  
  
"And let you have the pleasure of defeating me?" Annie croaked out as she spit more blood onto the torch-lit grass.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. Crucio!" He said as he raised his wand again.  
  
And again Annie left her body to escape the worst part of the pain. "You will never defeat me," she said as she coughed up blood.  
  
"Snape, take her to get cleaned up," Voldemort ordered as he put his wand up.  
  
"Come on, Annie, let's get you cleaned up," Snape said softly as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"I feel to weak to resist," Annie said as she let him pick her up.  
  
Snape took her to a nearby stream and tore a strip from his cloak to use as a wash cloth. "Hold still, my lady," he ordered as cleaned her face.  
  
"I realy wish you were on our side Severus," Annie said as she fought more tears.  
  
"Hush, you know that is nearly impossible."  
  
"What I realy wish that this never happened, and to think I trusted you. Oh, gods, why me?" she asked as she let the flood pour for the second time that day, Snape with his arms around her and a pack of wolves encircling them.  
  
Annie realized that the wolves were watching her and pushed Snape away. "Lani?" she asked the alpha female.  
  
She nodded. |It feels good to see you again.|  
  
|I'm so glad you came,| Annie replied, hugging the wolf fiercely.  
  
|Me, too,| said a raspy voice in her mind.  
  
|Shit, Severus, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!| Annie menatally yelled at him.  
  
|Now you know not to blatantly talk mentally to your friends.|  
  
|If my mistress wasn't so gods bedamned weak, I would tear you into a million tiny little pieces,| Lani growled.  
  
Snape ignored the pack leader, |Your father still wants to talk to you,| Snape said, helping Annie to her feet. |Stay here until I call,| he added to Lani so that Annie couldn't hear.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Wait, you sent my brother and boyfriend AND their friends, on a suicide mission, WITHOUT telling ANYBODY?" Ginny asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, and I regret that."  
  
"If any one of them dies-" Sirius said, not really knowing what he would do.  
  
"I understand, Sirius."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I see you're still alive," Voldemort asked as Annie walked into the clearing.  
  
"No thanks to you," she retorted.  
  
"Such insolence in todays youth," He replied calmly. "Look around you, Annie. Do you really want your friends to see you in agony?"  
  
"If it will get me out of this hell hole quicker, then yes," Annie spat as she realized everyone was there.  
  
"Tie her back up, then bring me Krum. He has no use, live or dead."  
  
Annie was quickly tied to a stake opposite from Ivee, and Viktor was brought forward to the Dark lord.  
  
"If you are going to kill me, then get it over vith," Viktor snarled as he was forced to kneal.  
  
"As you wish, though it would be a shame if I didn't at least ask you to come to the Dark side," Voldemort said as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"You allready know the answer, bastard," Viktor replied, just before a burst of green light lit up the clearing and Hermione screamed.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Voldemort asked before returning his attention to Annie, who was now fully bound.  
  
"You might as well kill me now," Annie said weakly as she saw Snape come into the clearing, carrying something.  
  
"I will kill you later, when you become of no use," He said as he raised his wand for the second time. Annie screamed at the unexpected pain, went limp while twisting in agony.  
  
Annie dropped to all fours as Snape cut the ropes holding her up, while Lani and her pack bit through the other ropes.  
  
"I'm getting tired of playing double agent and risking the lives of those around me to a careless word. It's time for me to show my true colors," Snape said, standing over the panting Annie while Lani checked her over. |Sorry I didn't tell you sooner Annie,| he added to her as she struggled to her feet.  
  
|Why should I trust you,| Annie replied cautiosly.  
  
|Why should you-I take that back, there are plenty of reasons for you not trusting me. But if you want to defeat Him you might as well,| he replied, looking in to her eyes as he put an arm around her waist to support her.  
  
|You can trust him Annie, why do you think we got here so soon?| Lani asked as she saw that her mistress still remained skeptical.  
  
|But by the stream-| Annie protested.  
  
|I was a little anoyed when I realized he didn't tell you,| the lady- wolf said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh!" Annie said audibly. "Ready to kick ass?" she asked as she added her power to the shields that Ivee had put up and giving Snape a big kiss.  
  
"What the Hell do you think you're doing" a new voice asked, colder and smoother than the Dark Lord's.  
  
"Just getting rid of resistence, Suffiramon," Voldemort said.  
  
"I told you not to harm any of them," he replied as he kicked Viktor's dead body into the red and green power shield.  
  
"He was unnecessary."  
  
The Dark Digimon snorted. "And you are also losing your following," he added as he saw Annie, Snape, and Draco standing together.  
  
"A following he shoudn't have," Annie said as she loosened the sword Snape had brought her.  
  
"Funny, I thought daughters were suppossed to obey their fathers," Suffiramon taunted.  
  
"Not when yours contradicts everything you were taught," Ivee retorted before Annie could loose her temper.  
  
"Daughter of the Earth, I'm very surprised. You usually hate anything to do with evil," Suffiramon smirked.  
  
"She can't help it, it's not like we can choose our family," Ivee said levely as emerald green light gathered around her.  
  
"Daughter of Fire, that surprises me as well. You managed to change at least three peoples oppinions in one year."  
  
"Hey, what can I say. It's one of my greatest talents," Annie said, her power gathering as well.  
  
"Sons of Air and Water. Well, you've done nothing out of the ordinary- except put up with those two girls," Suffiramon said smiling.  
  
"What's extraordinary about that?" Ian asked, soft blue-lit mist gathering around him.  
  
"They normaly act like that," Craig added, a soft yellow light swirling around him.  
  
"Yet you, Son of Darkness, never cease to amaze me," Suffiramon turned his attentions to Snape.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment. I've always enjoyed being mysterious," Snape replied, gathering darkness around him like a cloak.  
  
"But he's not evil, how could he be the Son of Darkness?" Voldemort asked looking at the pentagon the only adults there had formed.  
  
"Simple, Darkness is a needed element. Without it there would be no Light, nor Hope," T.K. said, putting a hand on Kari's shoulder.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco watched as the best professors Hogwarts had known pushed their powers to the edge of their limit, surrounded by a pack of wolves and opposed by a power possibly greater than theirs. "Damn it!" He shouted as he punched a nearby tree, missing Davis's head by an inch.  
  
"Draco, calm down, I think Kari and T.K. have a plan for Suffiramon," Ken said as he blocked Draco's next punch.  
  
"And what would that be, killing themselves?" Draco asked, very annoyed..  
  
"No, killing Suffiramon."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
T.K. watched Kari, worry in every line on his face. Just let us get through this alive, he thought as he took both of Kari's hands and concentrated on bringing his power of Hope to the surface.  
  
"We'll get through this T.K.," she said, her voice sounding like light it self.  
  
"I know that we will," he replied, with a voice that would put hope in the most depressed being alive.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So you've learned to use your powers, Children of the Elements. To bad they aren't enough to defeat me!" Suffiramon yelled as he powered up his next attack. "Black Lightning!" a burst of dark energy was sent to the Children of Light and Hope.  
  
"Weakling," a soft voice said. It had all the qualities of fire and more. Kari and T.K. put up a shield under the red one that Annie had constructed. "That wasn't even half my power."  
  
"You think that /I/ used my full power though?" he asked in reply.  
  
"Not really," Annie replied, mentaly adding to her friends |I need your powers, all of them.|  
  
|But that could kill you!| Snape protested.  
  
|Now is not the time to go soft on me, Severus. It's because of me that we are here.|  
  
|At least let me help,| Snape asked, his grip on her hand tightning reasuringly.  
  
|All right,| Annie said, eyeing the black mist that was gathering around her father and Suffiramon.  
  
Soft multi-colored light gathered around the couple, Harry, Ron and Hermione giving their powers to strengthen them as well.  
  
Annie bit her lip in pain as the light formed a cross over her chest and pushed its way into her body. She could feel the same thing going on next to her, the struggle Snape was going through.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"We have to do something," Hermione said as she got shakily to her feet, helped by Joe  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked.  
  
"Because someone's giving Him extra power as well," Hermione said calmly, looking for the sword she knew Snape had brought for her.  
  
"It's probably the same person who helped release Suffiramon," Tai said wearilly.  
  
"They'll be okay Tai," Matt said, looking over at T.K. and Kari.  
  
"I know, but she's still my little sister."  
  
"Why do I feel as if I was run over by a hippogriff?" Ron said as he woke up.  
  
"Remember, we just gave away almost our full power?" Harry asked as he, too, got up; shaking his head to clear it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked Hermione as he saw she had changed into an out fit similar to their practice clothes.  
  
The shirt was more ornate, though, and under the thin linnen they caught a glimpse of metal. "TO KILL THE BASTARD WHO'S GIVING VOLDEMORT MORE POWERS THAN HE NEEDS!" Hermione shouted, flushed with anger and adrenaline.  
  
"Mind if I help?" Draco asked as he came up behind the group. "I'm sure my father's one of them."  
  
"Hell no, I don't mind. I need a magic backup," Hermione said looking for another weapon for him.  
  
"Why do you want to help, though?" Ron asked as Harry started to help Hermione.  
  
"I left Ginny, pretty much of my own free will, to fight the one who I once called 'dad'. I just realized I could of been killed without fighting for my life. Plus I forgot to tell Ginny something."  
  
"Ready?" Hermione asked as she approached with an extra sword.  
  
"Be careful," Harry said as he hugged Hermione around the shoulders.  
  
"And if you don't come back alive, Ginny will most likely kill me," Ron added, a wry smile on his face.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
|Are you all right Annie?| Snape asked, his mind-voice harsh from pain.  
  
|As well as anyone can be after going through a power transfer,| her mind voice a crackle.  
  
"How cute, two traitors in a lover's embrace," Voldemort mocked, a bolt of power breaking on the two lovers hands'.  
  
"You know what they say, 'true love conquers all'," Annie said, her real voice full of power and grace.  
  
"Doesn't it, my sweet?" Snape asked, cold sweet and smooth, looking deep into Annies eyes.  
  
"You make me sick, I think I'll kill you now," Voldemort spat.  
  
|Don't worry about Hope and Light, they'll be fine,| Snape said as he saw Annie glance at T.K. and Kari.  
  
|I know, but I still want to check on them,| Annie replied, turning her attention back too the battle before her. |Guard the others, will you Lani?| Annie asked the alpha.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Think you will defeat me?" Suffiramon said as he powered up for his ultimate attack, Black Hole.  
  
"Yes," T.K. said simply.  
  
"After all, where Light and Hope are, there are angels," Kari added.  
  
Light glowed around the pair, forming what appeared to be a pair of wings each.  
  
"Looks good on you Kari," T.K. remarked as he saw her.  
  
"I could say the same for you," she replied.  
  
"Ready to kick some digi-butt?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione and Draco were walking down the hall they had stumbled upon, just as silent as the rooms around them.  
  
"Crap," Draco swore, shaking the bottle of potion he had been holding. "We're out of Pathfinder."  
  
"Crap. I guess we'll just have to find our way out some other way," Hermione said, thinking quick.  
  
"We could use rope," Draco said, digging around in the pouch he had "found", looking for something.  
  
"Good thinking," Hermione replied, glad that he was doing the thinking for once. "What are you looking for?" she asked as she cleaned her sword. She wanted to scare the crap out of whoever was supplying their power to that bastard.  
  
"Some rope, or some more Pathfinder," he replied, still looking through the bag.  
  
"For some strange reason, you remind me of a movie character."  
  
"Wich one?"  
  
"Milo Thatch, from the movie 'Atlantis'," Hermione replied with an evil grin.  
  
"That weakling?" Draco asked shocked, looking at her fully for the first time since they came down here. He saw a girl who went through many hardships and always managed to survive, who kept going no matter how depressed; and a girl in crisp white linnen tunic, shirt, and pants with a chainmail vest between tunic and shirt. Hermione just laughed.  
  
"Found it!" Draco shouted a few seconds later pulling a length of black cord from the bag.  
  
"Tie it to the chair leg right there, and make sure it can't be seen."  
  
"Yes, I know, I know."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You will never win this power struggle," Annie said calmly, looking directly at Voldemort.  
  
"What makes you think that?" He asked just as calm.  
  
"You have your blood working against you," Snape replied, watching Annie as she slipped into her ultimate role: Destroyer of Evil.  
  
"True, but at least I'll be able to get rid of the traitors friends," He replied looking directly at those Annie cared for most.  
  
"Don't try it, they are protected by those they serve," Annie said, her voice taking on a new edge. |Are you going to help or not?| she asked Snape.  
  
|Of course.|  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"We are the Angels of Light and Hope," Kari's new form said.  
  
"We bring Hope to those who have none and Light to those in the darkness," T.K. said.  
  
"Not even a god could defeat me!" Suffiramon said, his power at its fullest level. "Black Hole!" he launched his most powerful attack.  
  
A black mist swirled around Suffiramon then flew fiercly at the couple. They knew that to save their friends and the world, they had to enclose them and the mist in a box of hope composed of light.  
  
"Ready for our ultimate battle?" T.K. asked Kari.  
  
"You bet I am," she replied steadily, though she knew what came next.  
  
Light encircled the mist and them, forming a rough box.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Careful, they're in the next room," Hermione hissed at Draco as she pulled him against the wall.  
  
"I probably wouldn't mind this if I weren't in a relationship, but as I am, can you please, move a little bit?" Draco asked, gently trying to push Hermione off of him.  
  
"Play along, or you won't get to see your future children," she replied softly.  
  
"Er, why?" he asked, playing along none the less. "I mean play along."  
  
"People are coming down this hall, and if my hunch is correct, those periodic strange noises are coming from bedrooms."  
  
"Which means?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
"Remember what that bitch Skeeter made me look like?"  
  
"Oh, so He's hired those to 'entertain' the men?" Draco asked, figuring out what she meant.  
  
"Basicly."  
  
"They're more than likely Muggle, so I'd rather not have you kill them."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Snape held Annie in his arms, making sure they didn't try to take her when they took Him. She had called upon her gods to vanquish him, and they were going to give him to the gods of Justice and make him live through each torturous spell that he performed.  
  
"I'll be fine," she whispered, still keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"It must be hell going through what you just went through," Snape said, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.  
  
"Thanks again, from the very depths of my soul," Annie said.  
  
"For nearly getting all of us killed?" Snape said derisively.  
  
"No stupid, for helping me control the powers that were given to me," she sighed.  
  
"You are welcome, I guess."  
  
Snape continued to hold her as he watched his former master put up a grand fight. Too bad this is his last one, even if he is evil; he thought to himself as he saw the drill of light break through the wall of darkness that surrounded Voldemort.  
  
As soon as one of them could come over, one did. It appeared to be female, with a long red dress that looked like a fire in the wind. "I'm so sorry, Son of Darkness, but she needs to come with us to give testimony," she said, looking only as if she had gone through a fight with a spoiled brat that was no match for her.  
  
"Can't I just give a blood testimony, my Mother of Fire? I want to spend some time here on earth and appreciate it more," Annie answered, snuggling closer to the one who had gotten her through it all.  
  
"The others aren't going to like that at all, you know they're going to say you are too weak," the Mother of Fire replied.  
  
"They'll just have to deal with it."  
  
"Annie-" the Lady protested, but was silenced when Annie glared at her. "Oh all right, hold out your forearm," she instricted. She made a long cut along Annie's forearm and place both hands on it. When she removed them, there was a long red scar, with one matching it in color over her chest. "May they always warn you of future danger," the Lady blessed Annie.  
  
"Now I would like to get some real rest, dream free."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
T.K. held on to Kari with all his strength, wondering just how they were going to get out of this one.  
  
"We've got to find a way to close the hole," Kari said, weak as a kitten.  
  
"I know, but how?" T.K. asked, then a thought struck him. "What about what Professor McDawson said, true love conquers all?"  
  
"What are you getting at T.K.?"  
  
"This," T.K. replied as he kissed her.  
  
They both felt the black hole shrink, and Suffiramon fighting to keep it open.  
  
"Not even a god could defeat me-but you are still standing. How?" Suffiramon said, scared out of his wits that two children could defeat him.  
  
"You forgot true love," Kari replied, floating gently to the ground next to T.K..  
  
"But-" Suffiramon tried to protest.  
  
"But nothing. It's time for you to go to the pit from where you came," T.K. said, raising his hand and letting light pour out of it, Kari doing the same thing next to him.  
  
The light swirled in a circle around Suffiramon, and a few seconds later he was nothing but lost data.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione and Skeeter circled each other, Draco keeping the other Death Eaters out.  
  
"So why did you join His side? Certainly not to spy," Hermione asked the older woman out of the blue, keeping one eye on the sword in her hand, the other watching for a hole in her defense.  
  
"Simple, to get back at what you did to my career, for being one of Potters friends, and for going out with Krum," Skeeter spat at her. "But it seems like you've changed since last I saw you-well we've both changed."  
  
"True, you're not the baka baka you were when /I/ last saw you," Hermione said, using a bilingual insult.  
  
"You did not just call me an idiot cow-" Skeeter said menacingly, raising her sword.  
  
"What are you going to do if I did?" Hermione asked mischievously.  
  
"Simple, what my lord should have done when he had the chance," the elder replied as she charged at Hermione.  
  
Hermione side stepped it, countering with a spin of her sword. They continued to fight until Skeeter was unable.  
  
"Give up?" Hermione asked, her sword pointed at Skeeters throat.  
  
"I give," Skeeter said to quickly.  
  
"Funny how I don't like the way you said that," Hermione said, hoping that Draco was really on the good side.  
  
"What do you mean, you think she's planning a surprise attack?" Draco said, coming over.  
  
"Knowing the bitch-" Hermione had barely said those words when Draco pushed her to the ground.  
  
Green light flooded the room, except a dome in the center where Hermione and Draco were waiting for it to end.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
"That was a major Avada Kedavera attack," Draco replied looking around.  
  
"You mean that they're-" Hermione said, her surprise turning to shock. "How did you manage to put a shield up?"  
  
"Me? But-I thought it was you," Draco said, getting creeped out.  
  
"Calm down, we made the shield," a voice said behind them, making them jump.  
  
"Well, thank you. Is that you Professor Snape?" Draco asked.  
  
"Duh, it's us Malfoy. Would an enemy protect you?" Craig said as he walked around the room, seeing if the others were just knocked out, or if they were truly dead.  
  
"Where's Annie?" Draco said, realizing that she wasn't there.  
  
"Talking to some friends of hers. I would be there, but her werewolf friends scare me," Snape said with a sheepish grin. Seeing the looks on the teens' facees he added "She's imune to werewolf bites, but she got bit as a child and is able to comunicate with wolves and werewolves."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, still looking slightly confused.  
  
"But why is she up there?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because she didn't want to come. My sister can be obstinate at times," Ian said, looking at the bodies. "Now how in the name of the Godess are we going to clean this up?"  
  
"A burial spell maybe?" Snape asked.  
  
"Maybe, but let's do that later, I want to make sure Annie's okay," Hermione said, picking up her sword from were she dropped it.  
  
"Oh all right," Craig said after a nudge from Ivee.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


End file.
